The Greatest Riddle of All
by xChrononautx
Summary: When the bodies of 3 students turn up, Layton and Emmy come to realize just how much is at stake if the killer isn't brought to justice as their happy existence is plunged into something much darker. Rated T for the moment. Please R&R!
1. I wont let you go

**The Greatest Riddle of all**

Emmy Altava / Professor H. Layton

Authors note:- I noticed there was a severe lack of Layton X Emmy, so I've decided to try do something about it! :P I love the Layton series and characters with a passion..this takes place after the games! Please feel free to R&R! This is my first work and i don't have a proof/Beta reader (please let me know if you'd like to do it) I'll post the first chapter (the second is already halfway done)  
>happy reading!<p>

**Chapter 1: Won't let you go**

Drawing in a deep breath, Emmy raised up a hand and knocked at the door three times.

"Do come in"

_*Polite as always*_Emmy thought to herself, allowing a small smile to play at her face before opening the door abruptly enough to make the many papers laying around the office spring to life and Flutter about. There on the sofa of his office, was the Professor himself. Pouring over his books and notes as usual, He Glanced up to see who had disturbed him and gave Emmy a warm smile.

"Good evening Emmy, I see you have Kindly brought my post with you" he smiled, setting down his notes.

"Well Professor, you're always in such a hurry to get back to your work you've been letting your pigeon hole in the staff room to get to the point it was beginning to overflow" Emmy sighed, setting the post down on top of one of the many piles of books."For all you know you could've missed something relevant to the case your working...that is what your doing isn't it?" she asked.

The Professor got up from the sofa and walked over his office window, looking out with a sigh. Emmy thought the glow from the late Autumn sun shillouted him perfectly, making her fingers itch on the camera sat on her lap. Oh how she would've loved to feel free enough to snap the Professors photo at will...but he rarely allowed her to take his picture anymore... Still, something seemed to trouble the older man.

Layton paused for a moment." The case is solved as you know, but all these new laws and regulations mean that regardless of the fact it was the police who made the arrest I am still required to fill out an endless amount of paperwork" He sighed sadly." It seems I have become so overwhelmed with all these forms that I have become, dare I say it, lax."

"Come on now Professor!" Emmy snapped, Jumping up from the seat she'd taken on one of the many book piles and and placing her hands on her hips."Its been a while since you've had the office to yourself, of course the work will pile up if you don't have an assistant! Even you need help sometimes!" She stopped herself talking any further than that, waiting, hoping that the Professor would ask what she knew he should.

"I must admit, things have been very different now that Luke and Flora are no longer around..." he sighed again, though this time it was a noticeably sadder sigh. "...He was most unhappy to have to go to return to school, but as much as we both enjoyed our travels, His education was suffering. There was only so many subjects I could tutor him in." The professor looked at Emmy once again to find her face with a soft smile.

"How are Luke and Flora finding boarding school and college?" she asked quietly. Now wasn't the time to press the professor to take her back. He had loved those children like his own and was clearly missing them.

"They are excelling in ways I couldn't of begun to imagine" he smiled softly, but proudly. "Flora has made many friends, Luke too...though I'm unsure that he has forgiven me yet..." Layton paused to look at his watch and then to the desk. He had completed all but two forms which were due in the day after tomorrow. Normally he would finish up here and now, but it was getting late and it was not very often that he had a chance to see Emmy nowdays.

_*It has been almost 5 months since she left..* _he thought.

Due to the government reforms and cuts to taxes, many people had been forced to pursue other means of employment. This had included Emmy. She had been dropped as Layton's assistant as he 'technically' had a free assistant in Luke. As much as Layton had protested, Emmy went quietly. Nowdays she was working as a photographer for the local paper. Layton was aware that although the younger woman loved photography, she was unfulfilled by her current job. It probably explained why she insisted on dropping by his office once every month or so.

"Professor?" Emmy asked, wondering why he had paused for so long.

He snapped back to reality, and decided he would take this chance to catch up with Emmy and take a break from the mountain of work in his office.

"Would you care to Join me for a cup of tea?"  
><strong>*****<strong>

They had driven separately as Layton had disliked the thought of Emmy having to walk back home in the dark and insisted she ride her moped. She had no problem leaving it at the university, after all she'd parked it overnight many times when she had been studying and working there._*He really is a gentleman, always making sure we were all safe...*_she mused to herself, thinking back on their adventures as she entered the little tea shop.

This was one of the very few late night tea shops that had been left undiscovered in London, for which they were both grateful. She would often dip in here to relax after a long day's work, whereas Layton enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere. It didn't matter what time of day,week, month or year, the tea shop was never crowded and never noisy. It was almost like a getaway only they knew about.

"Ah! I see you beat me to it Professor!" Emmy remarked, spotting the Professor in the far corner of the shop with a steaming pot of tea waiting to be served. She allowed him to pull a chair out for her and joined him.

*T_ypical Layton* _she thought fondly, trying her best not to let it show.

After the tea was poured, She took a sip and enjoyed the warm fluid before fixating her gaze on the older man. "So, why don't you re-hire me?" she asked bluntly.

The Professor set down his cup and interlaced his fingers. _*Straight to the point, so like you Emmy*_he thought to himself."You mean as my assistant?"

"Yes"

"And what if I refuse?" Layton asked. He was doing this more to humour the girl than to actually protest. He knew she was desperate to go back to her old line of work and he could do with the help. However, Layton wanted to be sure this was what she really wanted . There was a particularly important letter bearing the seal of Scotland yard that had turned up in the post Emmy had delivered. He suspected there may be an difficult case coming up.

"Then I'll just get Dean Delmona to assign me to you again" she stated. No ifs or buts. She hoped if she made it clear that she wouldn't back down then the Professor would have little choice but to accept.

Emmy looked across the table intently, locking eyes with the older man to let him know she meant what she had said._*I worked so hard to be your assistant the first time round, I'm not going to let the university's budget cuts get in the way!*_she thought. She'd been devastated at being made redundant however she'd gone quietly as to not kick up a fuss for Layton. He had enough to worry about at the time dealing with a very hurt and angry Luke who could not understand why he had to be sent to school.

The Professor sat quietly for a moment, mulling it over before Emmy saw a small smile appear.

"Alright. I shall take you on as my assistant once more " he smiled "I assume you will need a week or so to hand your notice in at your current employer?"

"Not at all!" Emmy Beamed "I handed my notice in last week!"

The professor nearly choked on his tea. _*She'd planned this!*_

"Emmy! how reckless!"

She just beamed at him.  
><strong>*****<br>**

Two days passed before the Professor and Emmy saw one another again. This was mainly due to the university needing to do some paperwork and admin about re-instating Emmy as Layton's the end, they had decided it was fine as they had found Emmy's loss had also resulted in the loss of a few important connections the university wished to maintain.

It was a misty Monday morning when Emmy pulled up to the Uni gates and parked up her moped. She had received a phone call in the early hours of the morning telling her she needed to be at the Professor's office at 7am sharp. Taking off her helmet, she checked her watch, 6:30 . Hopefully, her plan would be a success.

Having chained up her moped and entered the main building, she felt almost giddy with excitement. She was back as Layton's assistant and she wanted to make sure he would never want to do without her again. _*Ill do my best Professor! you'll never want to let me go again*_ she thought, checking the noticeboard and The Professors pigeon hole on her way. _*Filled with post as ever* _Emmy wondered if he may have forgotten about the existence of his pigeon hole as she scooped up the mound of post and headed into the his office.

Upon opening the door, She was startled to find Layton already sat on his sofa waiting for her. _*DAMNIT ALL!*_she thought as she closed the door behind her. Emmy had planned to beat him to it and have tea and cakes waiting for him. Her annoyance was short lived however when she noted the very grave expression on Layton's face.

"Professor?" she asked quietly.

"Emmy, Please sit down. I have important news to tell you" he said, his expression still serious but at least softening a little when he glanced at her. He motioned for her to join him on the sofa where a cup of tea was already waiting.

"Professor, what's going on?" she asked cautiously, taking her seat.

The older man took a deep breath and looked directly at her. "Firstly, I must thank you for coming so early. I'm afraid that our first case together is a most unfortunate one so we will need to devote our time and efforts as soon as possible" he said solemnly."What I am about to tell you is not at all pleasant."

"I'm ready for it professor!" Emmy nodded, undeterred."I will do my best no matter what the circumstances!"

"Alright. I received a letter from Scotland Yard amongst the post you bought me on Friday. They arranged a meeting the following day with the Dean, Myself and the other university staff." He paused for a moment, considering what he would say next. "It seems 3 students who were absent over the last week or so have been murdered. All of them female."

"That's awful!" She exclaimed, Clutching her hands to her chest.

"Indeed. The bodies were found Friday morning. We've been requested to take part in the investigation by both the police and the university. Its not a straight forward case. It seems that whoever is doing the killing is not taking any souvenirs" He replied, setting down his tea before sifting through the post Emmy had brought for him.

"Souvenirs?" Emmy asked, clearly confused.

"Yes, if it is a serial killer we are dealing with, they almost always take a trophy from their victims" Layton sighed before setting a rather large envelope on his lap bearing the seal of Scotland yard. "Now, I must ask you to be brave Emmy. This envelope contains what I think may be the information I requested in regards to the crime. This means there are more than likely to be some gruesome details enclosed" Layton cautioned. The young woman nodded once again and took a sip of tea to steady her nerves as the Professor opened the envelope. Inside, there was a file containing information and an image that would be burnt into the back of Emmy's mind forever.

She took the photos and inspected the first one carefully as Layton read over the notes. It showed an image of a dark haired girl, laid flat on her back with her hands placed over her heart. She would've looked like she had merely been sleeping had it not been for the fact her eyes were half open and her throat had been slashed. Emmy's hand shook slightly as she set the photo down beside her and stared into her cup.

"Are you alright Emmy?" the Professor asked softly, placing a warm hand on her shoulder. " I realise this may be difficult-"

"Im alright, Professor" She interrupted, taking a deep breath and then exhaling. The reassurance of his touch had been just what she needed and she let herself glance to him to let him know she was alright. "Although this is truly the most horrific thing I've ever seen, I will keep to the job at hand. What did the notes say?"

Layton passed the file over to Emmy and began to sift through the photos."Well, from what I've read, Of the three girls, Paris Valentine, Penny Brooks were both students whilst Ivy Marshall was a lab assistant. They all appear to be between a size 8-12 and All have dark brown or black hair. All were found dead in the same positions, at the same time, same location." He said, being sure to keep his eyes on his assistant.

Admittedly, he had been worried at first that Emmy may struggle to come to terms with such a case, but watching her now he realised she was more than capable. It is important to not get emotionally involved when dealing with such sensitive cases.

"Its going to be a long day, Professor" Emmy said sadly, picking up the photos as she took out her book and prepared to make notes...  
><strong>*****<strong>


	2. Be Quiet and Drive

-=-  
><strong>Chapter 2: Be quiet and drive<br>**

Emmy felt like she was ready to collapse by the time she left the office the next day. It had been good to spend time with the Professor but it was hard work too. They had spent the last 20 hours or so sifting through the notes and had decided that the best course of action would be to enquire around the university about the victims. Apart from their dark hair and the university, the girls had little else in common from what the police had found out from the victim's relatives.

_*Those poor girls...I will never understand why people can do such things to one another..*_ She thought to herself sadly, heading past the staff room and stopping by the notice board._ *Nothing new today, just a newspaper clipping...The segment about the murders is very small...perhaps the Police will be able to keep the media away this time..._*

As Emmy skimmed over the clipping, she heard some footsteps approaching and saw the tall Professor Hopkins making her way over with a deeply saddened look on her face. Even with the sad look Emmy thought her sleek black hair swayed in such a wonderful way.

"Good afternoon Professor" Emmy smiled sympathetically.

"I've told you a thousand times Emmy, please call me Darcy. I feel like an old woman when you refer to me as 'Professor'" she sighed and joined her. "So sad...that Girl Paris was one of my students..cheerful thing she was...always bunking off though, It got to the point she'd be away for maybe one..two weeks at a time..although from her work you'd have thought she'd attended every lecture...if only I had asked why she skipped so much..."

It seemed to her that the Professor was a lot sadder about this than she should have been. Emmy paused to think for a moment before replying."Did you know her well?"

"Not at all. I hated the fact she always skipped" Darcy snorted, almost as if scolding herself. "However, after reading the paper this morning, it seems I should have made more of an effort to find out why." A small tear threatened to appear before Darcy turned and left.

Feeling a little confused, Emmy turned to read the rest of the article out to herself.

"..As tragic as these murders are, the real tragedy of Miss Valentine's death is there is now a little boy without his mother..."  
><strong>*****<strong>

Tiring of the feeling of gloom that seemed to be clouding his office, Layton emerged through the door and rubbed his eyes. He was long over due a break and had decided to take a quick walk around the university before marking some of his students work. It had been a while since he had gone wondering along the halls.  
><em><br>*I'll head towards the gym, I expect there will be very few people there at this time of night..* _He thought to himself. After the long day he'd had he wasn't in the mood to face any questions or puzzle requests. This was a rarity for the Professor, however it wasn't everyday he was asked to assist on a murder case. The recent cuts had effected the police force significantly. It was to the point so many jobs had been lost that without His assistance, they just didn't have the manpower to bring the perpetrator to justice in time.

_*Even with my assistance, I believe there may be lives lost yet...* _he thought darkly. No matter how he looked at it, it seemed likely that the Killer may strike again before he'd even started on a lead.

Taking a sudden left through a set of swing doors, Layton found himself in the gym's seating area. Tuesday was one of the few nights where there was never any practise on. This night was left free for a deep clean so no one ever bothered to come in, which meant the Professor had the place to himself..or so he had thought.

Looking down at the court as he took a seat, he saw the outline of a woman in sweat pants and a sports vest standing very still in the center of the gym. The Professor rose his hand to clear his throat and make his presence known when all of a sudden he was interrupted when the figure sprung to life.

"HHHIYAAAAA!" She cried as she swung her leg into a perfect roundhouse kick. She did it in a style so unique that he immediately realised that it was Emmy doing some training.

_*Oh my..*_

Under normal circumstances, He would've made his apologies and left as quickly as possible. After all, its very rude to watch someone without them knowing, especially a woman. Layton found himself engrossed and unable to stop watching Emmy as she twisted and struck the air. For something intended to be used in a fight, he couldn't help but feel there was something wonderfully beautiful about the way she did it. It might have been the way her dark waves tumbled over her shoulders as her slender arms sliced through the air. Layton thought that her pretty face was incredibly deceptive of the amount of skill and power she possessed. It was also probably her deadliest weapon.

_*How beautiful..* _he thought. The way she fought was almost hypnotic to him. It was almost as if he was seeing her movements in slow motion. Had he not been so entranced it may have stunned him how fast she could be. He was so captivated he'd forgotten why he'd come to the gym in the first place and was only brought back to reality when he realised his heart was starting to pound.

Layton gasped as he was brought back to earth with a rather nasty bump. He hadn't expected that to in the slightest. _*Control yourself Hershal!* _ he scolded himself mentally _*She's your assistant!*_It had been a few years since he'd had that feeling. He decided there and then that he must have just got caught up in the moment.

"Professor?"

Hearing Emmy's voice call him gave him a shock and he stood up immediately, his brain searching frantically for any sort of coherent apology "Ah, Emmy, I-"

"Ah good!" She interrupted "I'm glad your here Professor! my moped's tires are flat and I've missed the last bus"

"Oh.." The professor said. Noting that Emmy really had been pleased to see him and she didn't seem to have realised how long he'd been sat there. "Do you need a lift Home? After all, a lady shouldn't be walking home alone"

Emmy beamed up at him "Fantastic! let me shower and change and I will be right with you!" and left before the Professor could apologise.

"I'm getting too old for this" He sighed wearily.  
><strong>*****<strong>

Sitting in the staff room, Professor Layton waited for Emmy. He'd decided that although Emmy was quicker than most, she was no exception to the rule of Ladies taking a while to get figured she would think to look for him here rather than his office.

"Ah, Layton" Came the voice of Professor Crawford. "I see you've gotten yourself an assistant at long last"

Layton watched the Art professor sit on the edge of the table he was sat. With his skinny frame and jet black hair, He looked like the stereotypical artist. James Crawford rarely spoke to other staff members so his comment took Layton by surprise. As far as he recalled, this was probably the fourth time they had ever spoken.

"Indeed, though I'm surprised you noticed at all James.I'd heard you've been very busy recently"

"This is true" James drawled, clasping and un-clasping his left hand (he was known to do this a lot.) "My Partner, Claudia has been going through Chemotherapy, so I've been relying on the substitute teachers heavily...Still..back to the original subject, what made you finally get an assistant?"

Layton had forgotten that James had only been here a year or two so did not realise that Emmy had been his assistant in the past.

"She tired of her old job and I needed the help" He said simply, using his tone to make sure it was clear he would not elaborate any further.

"Well, you have good taste Layton...Anyway, I must dash as I have a chance meeting to attend..." The other man sighed, before sniggering a little and walking away rather quickly.  
><em>*Good taste? what does he mean by that?*<em> Layton had heard Crawford was a bit strange at times but this was the first he had experienced it himself. He assumed it was down to the stress of having a loved one in hospital and didn't give it too much thought. _*After all, I've met plenty of eccentric people in my time..*_he thought, reminiscing back on his felt so long ago, almost too long.

It was as he was reflecting on the past that Emmy turned up, her hair still slightly damp from her shower. Layton felt slightly taken aback at the sight of her and averted his gaze, still feeling a bit bad about having watched her train earlier._*How ungentlemanly...*_

"Sorry to keep you waiting Professor!" she said cheerfully. "I'm ready when you are"  
><strong>*****<strong>

The next morning, Emmy let out a loud yawn as she was once again forced to be up rather early. It wasn't so bad though as she'd managed to get into bed as soon as the Professor had dropped her off the night before.

She was unsure as to why the Professor needed her so early in the morning but he had said he would pick her up as her moped was out of action. _*I'm still unsure who would let all the air out of my tires...perhaps one of his students is jealous...*_ she thought as she stood outside her apartment building and shivered, the cold October morning giving hints of colder days to come. Looking at her camera,she thought about how much time she had wasted working for the paper. It was almost as though the job had sucked the passion of photography out of her. _*Ah well..the year is coming to a close...New year, new start right?* _she sighed mentally.

Pondering what the winter months may bring, Emmy almost failed to notice the Professor pull up in the LaytonMobile. She snapped back to reality and gave Layton a bright smile as he gave a small wave, motioning her to get into the car.

"Good morning Emmy" he smiled politely

"Morning Professor!" she beamed, climbing in and feeling her face flush from the comfortable warmth of the car.

"I apologise for getting you up early once again" Layton said, starting the car and setting off.

"Not a problem at all! So, tell me where we're going then Professor?"

"Today we are heading up north to Lincoln. The university there is known for its Forensic Investigation and Criminology Department. An old friend of mine, Robert Helson is Lecturing there and I need to speak to him about this case we're on." Layton said.

"Ah, Lincoln is about a 3 hour drive from what I've heard. I've not been there myself but one of my old room mates used to go there in the holidays" Emmy replied. "Speaking of holidays, How are Luke and Flora? are they coming home for Christmas this year?" She wanted to be sure that Layton would not be alone like he was last year.

"...Well, Flora has expressed her intentions to spend Christmas up north. Its amazing, since she started attending school and then college, she has come leaps and bounds. I recall a time when she would get extremely upset should we be separated. Now, she is truly an Independant young lady. Last I heard from her letter, as she's ahead of the other students she has found time to have a Boyfriend now, but will not tell me anything about him. Luke is also doing well. His father left him in my care for the time being, as Clarke seems to have regained an interest in archeology and set off to Egypt with his wife." Layton paused as he took a corner and then took a breath before resuming. "I was told Luke was to go into intensive education to make up for his time travelling with me. As you can imagine he was most upset when he heard about this. I believe he thought it would be like old times, so to is yet to tell me of his plans for the holidays"

Emmy gave a small nod and sat quietly for a moment. It was clear to her how much he loved those children and how proud he was. It was also rather clear from the sad undertone how much he missed them.

"You will see them again before you know it, Professor" she smiled, hoping to make him feel a little better.

"This is true. Till then, Have you managed to speak to anyone about the victims?" He asked

Emmy sighed and rested her head in her hand "Yes, I've asked a few students here and there about Paris and Penny. It seems both of them weren't the best students. Penny was so forgetful she would frequently miss lectures and Paris was absent because she couldn't get anyone to look after her son."

"How very sad" Layton replied gloomily. "I asked some of the lab technicians about Ivy Marshall. She was usually anti-social and often holed up in the lab away from anyone else. she was highly intelligent but no one really noticed her..." once again, the professor paused "..it seems the link between the three is that there was no one who would really miss them"


	3. Finest Dreams

AUTHORS NOTE: thank you for reading this story so far! and thank you for my reviews :) as a treat, the chapter titles correspond to song titles, and from now on you should be able to find a lyric hidden within the story from this point onwards (I always listen to music whilst i type to keep me in the mood of the chapter) at the end of the story I'll share a link to a spotify playlist. happy reading! -Chrono  
><strong>*****<strong>

Before they knew it they had arrived at the city of Lincoln. Whilst Layton was at the university, Emmy had decided to take a seat in the cafeteria in order read her post. In her attempts to try and de-clutter the professor's pigeon hole, she had severely neglected her own. For some reason the Professor had noticed and felt compelled to bring *HER* post with him so that she could keep on top of it._*I have no idea why he still failed to bring his own...oh well...all part of being an assistant I suppose...*_she sighed mentally in a half hearted attempt to spur herself on.

Taking a sip of her tea, she placed the small pile of letters on the table from the bag Layton had lent her and she was immediately drawn to a red envelope poking out the middle of the pile. _*That can't be from who I think it is, can it?*_she thought and gently teased it out. Emmy had seen red envelopes like this in the professors post, so she had a feeling she already knew who it was from. Regardless, she went ahead and opened it.

_"Dear Emmy,_

_I can only imagine you must be surprised to receive a letter from me, after all it has been a long time since we last spoke! The Professor told me in his latest letter that you are once again his assistant. I think this will do him some good; as this new case he is working on (and wont tell me a thing about) seems to be a difficult one. I'm also to assume the reason he responded so fast to my last letter was due to your being around._  
><em>As he is so busy, I was hoping you could take me from school to Misthallery in November? I apologise as I realize that this request is rather unexpected. My parents are still on their travels and I have no other way to get there. I would rather like to see the Professor but he is very wrapped up in his case so I don't wish to disturb him. I also need some advice which I will go into further detail when we meet.<em>  
><em>I hope all is well with you Emmy and I look forward to hearing from you. Please use the school's address (I've included a S.A.E because I expect you are also busy)<em>

_Sincerely, _  
><em>Luke Triton"<em>

Emmy almost had to re-read the letter in disbelief._*Luke?... I knew it was him but...LUKE?*_ It wasn't so much that Luke had written to her that shocked her, it was the fact he sounded so different from the little boy she had last seen._*Well...he is a teenager now...what is he..15? 16?...though weirdly enough, he sounds a little like Layton!* _she thought as she skimmed over his letter again. Yes. There was a definite hint of the Professor in there. It seems as though Layton had taught Luke so well that some of his mannerisms may have passed on.

"Well I'll be damned" She giggled to herself and set the letter down "I suppose I had better use this time to respond."  
><strong>*****<strong>

Emmy was at the cafe for a long while before she was collected. The Professor picked her up and after a few hours of driving they were almost back at the University. Layton had managed to learn all he could from his old colleague and welcomed the break driving gave him from thinking about the case. He would put all of his effort into bringing the killer to justice however, he took no pleasure in having involvement in such an awful matter._*Its been such a long day, and although we discussed my meeting with Robert Helson at length, Emmy and I haven't really had an opportunity to speak...as its evening she might want to go home...or maybe she's hungry...yes...thats much more likely...*_

"Well, its been a rather long day Emmy. As its nearing dinner time, would you care for a bite to eat?" Layton asked, hoping she would take him up on his offer. He felt a little bad dragging her out of bed so early these past few days.*... _And It would be nice to spend a bit of time with her away from the case*_

"You bet I am Professor!" Emmy beamed and her eyes lit up. The Professor found this rather sweet and had to try his best not to blush._*Come now Hershal...* _he scolded himself mentally.

"Ah...well...I think we shall go to the restaurant next to the tea shop then if you like? I have not forgotten you have a...erm...Healthy appetite so it will be my treat" he smiled and turned the car in the direction of the tea shop. _*This is a brilliant opportunity to confirm that what I felt at the gym was merely the heat of the moment* _He thought. He had not been able to stop thinking about the emotions that had been stirred in him that day. A chance to put his mind at ease was not something he was going to miss.

Emmy was positively brimming with excitement._*Not only am I starving, but I get to go for dinner with the Professor!*_ she thought happily and was beaming from ear to ear when they pulled up outside the restaurant. _*Even now I still get excited. After all we've been through, time wont change the way I feel about you...* _It was true. All the adventures and time spent with the professor had only deepened her admiration for the older man. As she thought about this, they parked up and strolled into the restaurant named "T's4F's". Emmy had seen this sign before and was about to wonder out loud what it stood for when Layton gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Emmy, my dear, please do return from your daydream and spend some time with me wont you?" he chuckled, amused at how spaced out she had been.

"OH! certainly Professor!" she turned scarlet and hurried over to a table, hoping to hide her embarrassment by burying her nose in one of the menus.

Layton took a seat opposite her and smiled warmly._*For such a strong woman, she certainly has her moments. It seems even she gets flustered...rather sweet if I do say so myself.*_ He studied the brunette as her dark eyes skimmed over the menu, desperately avoiding his. Little did she know that she was merely drawing him in even more. He felt a small tingling on his cheeks as they threatened to flush and took a moment to savour the feeling._ *Hmmm...heat of the moment again?*_he asked himself, however he was starting to wonder if he was trying to kid himself.

"Alright Professor, I think I'm ready to order..." Emmy said having regained her composure "How about you?"

"I may take a moment longer, but please feel free to order without me" He replied calmly, not giving a hint of the tangle of thoughts in his head and heart.

"Well, I'm going to head over to the Chef himself" Emmy stated and hopped up from her chair. This hadn't been the first time the Professor had seen Emmy order directly from the chef. The thing that amazed him most about what she was doing is that nine times out of ten it worked and she was given some exceptional meals. _*Emmy Altava...what an intriguing young lady you are...* _Young lady. That was another thing.

Even if this was the beginnings of some deeper feelings starting to bloom for her, Layton was all too aware of the age gap. There must have been nearly a decade between the pair of them. _*That aside, Emmy feels merely admiration for me...*_He thought a little sadly.

"Still...Its nice to feel again." he said to himself quietly as Emmy headed back his way.

_*There's nothing wrong with Loving from afar...*  
><em>*********

Panting from the brisk walk she'd taken, Emmy was determined that today would be the day she got to the Professor's office before him. It had been a week since they'd gone out for their meal and although they hadn't done too much besides from talk about mundane things, it had been a nice change. She had noticed Layton was relaxed then...not at all like now. He had been locked in his office day and night since then. It was because of his dedication to the case at hand that Emmy hadn't wanted to trouble him with her own problems. That was the last thing he needed.

Passing by the notice board and briefly pausing to skim over the notes, She was suddenly prodded in the small of her back. Emmy had to stop herself launching a roundhouse kick in retaliation when she saw who it was.

"Altava! there you are!" Came the happy voice of the blond and curly Koko. A woman who with her tanned skin, sparkling blue eyes and high fashion clothing was the total opposite of Emmy.

"Koko!" Emmy breathed, exasperated. "Please do not prod me like that! I might have really hurt you!"

"Oh nonsense!" The other woman beamed "I had heard you had returned to the university but i wanted to see it myself! How are you? it feels like such a long time since I last saw you." She had a point. The last time the pair had seen one another was back when Emmy had gone to Misthallery with the Professor.

"I'm well Koko..." Emmy smiled faintly

Koko frowned, folding her bronzed arms across her curvy frame. "Come now, It may have been many years since we last met, but i can still tell when somethings wrong"

Emmy sighed and placed a hand on her forehead. "There's no fooling you hmm? Well, Truth be told, Im a little stressed out. I may be being paranoid but I feel like someone has been in my apartment"

The blonde's expression softened greatly and she thought carefully for a moment before speaking. "It might seem that way because you've been working so hard on this case with Layton. Maybe you should try and get a decent nights sleep? you look like you haven't had a good rest in a while...no offence"

"None taken...perhaps your right..." Emmy replied, smiling and putting on a brave face. In reality, she didn't THINK someone had been in her apartment, she KNEW someone had. Her alarm clock had been broken for one and a few other things had been moved around. She didn't want Koko to worry though, so she pretended to agree.

"Well, I have to prepare for a lecture. Darcy has been absent the last few days and I'm covering for her..take care Emmy!" Koko smiled and gave Emmy a small wave before heading off.

Watching her walk away, Emmy shook her head a little before taking a deep breath and composing herself. She was about to go see the Professor, who would already be stressed from the case when he arrived so it meant she had to be on her best form._*Besides! Who could be sad around the Professor? No time for all this worry and tiredness! especially if I'm going to beat him to his office today!* _She took a glimpse at the pigeon holes in the staff room before going to the Professors office.

She was about to reach for the door when The professor beat her to it. He greeted her at the door, poking his head out and looking surprised at the shocked and annoyed look on his assistants face.

"...Something the matter my dear?"

"No! Not at all!" Emmy said stiffly, her thoughts being her outlet of how irritated she felt at failing again.

"Well, please come in" Layton smiled, stepping aside for her. _*My, she was early today too...* _

The two of them took a seat, Emmy on the sofa and Layton at his desk.

"Now Emmy, it seems there is something you have neglected to tell me." Layton said quietly, pouring out a cup of tea. Emmy suddenly had to pull together her best poker face and at the very least try to remain un-phased.

"What do you mean?"

"I sincerely apologise for eavesdropping, but I was going to check the notice board myself when i caught you and your friend talking. I happened to overhear that you seem to think someone has been into your apartment" he said softly.

Emmy looked at him carefully as he handed her a cup of tea from his seat. The way he looked at her betrayed very little of what he was thinking but it did show concern.

"Please understand Professor, I felt that it was not something I should mention because of how much work we're doing on the case."

"And you should understand that I would not have seen it as a burden" Layton replied looking sternly at her "Have you informed the police?"

"Yes, but because they're so busy and understaffed, all they could do was log it."

Layton looked at Emmy quietly for a moment, mulling over the information and she could see that he was thinking over some pretty big things. It was almost like she could see the cogs turning in his head, whirring away...it was incredible to see his mind at work and she remembered back in the old days when she used to watch him from afar. She couldn't help but feel slightly caught up as she watched him once more.

"Emmy, do you feel safe in your apartment?" The older man asked

"For the moment yes, I'm getting the locks changed this evening"

"Alright...If anything happens, Please inform me as soon as possible."

"Noted" she replied simply, giving him a happy smile. No matter how tired or stressed she was, she could always manage a smile for him. A fact which, unbeknown to her, had not gone unnoticed. "However, I think after today I need to actually have a full nights sleep. This goes for you too professor" she yawned, causing her eyes to water so much a small tear rolled down her cheek.

"Ah, let me get you a tissue Emmy" Layton said, passing her the tissue box.

As her slender hand extended, something caught the Professor's eye and he suddenly grabbed Emmy's hand as it pulled out a tissue.

"Wait!" he gasped, hardly daring to breathe.

Emmy looked at him, confused and blushing, Layton might have taken the chance to enjoy the feeling of her soft hands in his own had it not been for what he had seen. On the tissue, was a lipstick mark.

"It seems like your apartment wasn't the only place that's been tampered with..."


	4. Paradise Circus

November's icy weather seeped into the corridors of Gressenheller University. There was already a gloomy atmosphere surrounding the university halls, still lingering from when the triple murder had happened. Most of the students had been slightly edgy - although there had been no killings since, it was still the main topic of conversation.****

Standing outside his office, Layton was pleased to see that the police and CSI had finally finished with it and had left the previous day. Upon finding the tissue he and Emmy had gone to the police, who had spent the last two weeks scouring every inch of his office and quizzing the two of them. Emmy had been brilliant about the matter and did her best to accommodate the Professor by helping him set up a temporary office in the library._*She was brilliant, as always*_ he smiled to himself. It was so nice to have her around that, by the time the weekend had arrived, he was almost a little sad to see her go. ****

_*Well, it's Monday now, so I expect she will be here soon. At least we have the office back, I dread to imagine what sort of state they have left it in...*_ he thought as he opened the door and peered in. To his joy, the office was pretty much as he had left it - it seemed if anything to be a little cleaner. He walked inside and set about boiling the kettle and taking things out of his briefcase. Pulling out some papers and two cups, he noticed a yellow folder on his desk which hadn't been there when he'd left.****

"This must be Emmy's..." he said to himself. Layton reasoned it must have been left here by the CSI who had requested the contents of her moped's storage box. He moved it over to him and spread it open on the desk to find it was filled with photos. _*I ought to have expected her to keep a photo album with her.. Oh.. Wait a moment...*_****

There were many photos in the album, some taken from their adventures together with Luke and Flora, but the ones that interested him most were the ones of Emmy herself. There was a photo from when she was a teenager, and even a few of her as a child. One stood out though, there at the back of the folder was a photo of himself and Emmy. He racked his brain for a moment and realised this photo had been taken by Flora shortly before Emmy had left. Layton looked closer at it - they were in the midst of a conversation in his office. His happy expression in the photo seemed surreal to him now. He had not seen himself with that look in many years. _*This is the only photo I've had taken since Claire went for good...*_ he thought, studying it further. Emmy had been hurt when he'd asked her to stop taking his photo and her camera had appeared less and less as time went by. He closed the folder and smiled a little to himself.****

"I shall have to rectify that, won't I?" he said aloud and then turned as the door opened to reveal Emmy.****

"Professor!" She exclaimed, looking surprised and highly irritated. Layton looked back in alarm as she shut the door behind her and sat on the sofa.****

"...Are you alright, Emmy?" He asked, a little cautiously.****

Emmy looked at him and then let out a long sigh, "Yes Professor, I'm sorry for bursting in like that: My alarm is broken and my moped was keyed this morning." she said, glumly. He knew that she had been very happy to get her moped back on the road after replacing the tyres, so it was understandable she wasn't her usual vivacious self.

Layton smiled at the younger woman and poured her a hot cup of tea, handing it over along with her folder. _*Poor dear, hopefully this will put a smile on her face...*_

"Well, I can't get rid of those scratches but, as it's still early I can nip out to get us something for breakfast - I'm guessing you haven't eaten this morning," he said.

Emmy's eyes promptly lit up and the Professor delighted at seeing a smile spread across her face.

_*That's better...How lovely it is to see you smile.*_

********

The next evening, Emmy let out a groan as she sat down on the gymnasium floor. Her training had been a lot more intense than usual tonight as she had needed to let out her frustrations. Layton had been kind enough to point out where to buy some spray paint for her moped - However, on her way out to buy it on her break, she noticed someone had not only slashed her tyres again, but also kicked the headlight in.

"Arrgh! I simply *huff* cannot believe someone *puff* would even do that..." She panted, exhausted from her cool down routine. She stared at her trainers for a moment and sighed. _*No point in grumbling about it though... However, now I'm unsure how I'm going to get home: I don't have enough fare for a taxi or the tube... I can't really ask the Professor for a lift either, he's been working really hard today... Shame, I would like to spend more time with him. Though, from a professional view, I shouldn't really be crushing on the Professor... I doubt he would be impressed...* _She thought, before pulling herself up and heading over to the changing rooms.

"Love is like a sin, my love, for the ones that feel it the most... It certainly seems that way. Still, a shower will make me feel better"

Heading into the changing room she stopped for a moment - there was the sound of footsteps coming from the direction of her locker. Emmy crept stealthily, if someone was trying to damage her belongings after the day she'd had, she was going to make them very sorry! The steps sounded hurried, rushed. _*I have no idea who is in there, but by the sounds of things they're up to no good!* _She thought, as she crept closer and closer until all she needed to do was turn the corner to find whoever it was trying to get to her locker. The footsteps paused for a moment, as if they may have heard her, Emmy decided the best course of action was an offensive one and prepared to take down whoever it was with a tackle. She took a breath and waited for a second before leaping out and launching herself at the intruder.

"GOTCHA!" she exclaimed.

Layton had been about to call out Emmy's name to see if she was around, when he was knocked to the floor with such a force his hat flew off. Before he realised it, his wrists were swiftly pinned down. He opened his eyes to find himself nose to nose with the most beautiful pair of deep brown eyes he'd ever seen. However his wonder soon turned to shock and embarrassment when he realised it was Emmy who was straddling him. She seemed so surprised at seeing him that all she could do is open and close her mouth. Layton stared back at her, equally red in the face.

"Ahem..."

"Professor! I'm so sorry!" Emmy gasped, getting up as quickly as she had taken him down. "Are you alright!"

"I'm alright, Emmy. As unorthodox as your methods are, having now been on the receiving end, I can say they're rather effective," He said calmly replacing his hat and standing up. "However, I suggest in future you look to see who it is you're attacking before doing so."

Emmy nodded and tried her best to regain her composure before it dawned on her that Layton hadn't given a reason for being in the changing rooms in the first place.

"Professor. Why are you here, exactly?"

"My dear, I would not have intruded had there not been good reason to," He replied, his stomach still feeling a little giddy from all the excitement of being so near to Emmy. "There is an emergency staff meeting we must attend as soon as possible. I will leave you to get changed and meet you in the staff room." With that, he left.

*********

Having showered and dressed in peace, Emmy arrived at the staff room to find all the professors and a few of their assistants waiting. Her ears were filled with the drone of people talking, each conversation wondering why they had been called so urgently. She spotted the Professor stood against the wall waiting for her and made her way over. He was expressionless, deep in thought, Emmy almost wondered if perhaps he had been mad at her for jumping him. That was until he saw her approaching and a warm smile greeted her.

"Ah, Emmy," He said, stepping aside to make room for her in what was already an overcrowded space.

"Have you been told anything yet, Professor?" She asked.

"Not yet, however it seems that Dean Delmona will be making an announcement shortly," Layton said, as he gestured in the direction of the Dean, who tapped a cup against a nearby table to get everyone's attention.

"Everybody, your attention please. I firstly apologise for calling all of you at such short notice - the staff who have already left the building are being notified by our admin team as we speak. Before I begin, I must ask anyone of a nervous disposition or whom may be prone to fainting, to take a seat." He paused. There were a few people who chose to sit down but the remainder stood very still, waiting for the Dean to continue.

"As you all know, after the murder of her student, Darcy Hopkins has been absent. Today, Scotland Yard contacted me informing me of her death. They believe this atrocious crime has been committed by the same person or persons who murdered the others. This had lead me to feel that the time has come to put the University on high alert: there will now be a three week closure to all students and a two week closure for staff. This closure comes into effect the day after tomorrow - I had expected to have to close the university indefinitely, however, the police feel to do so would merely prompt the killer to source his victims elsewhere and thus elude capture for longer. There will be a letter in each of your pigeon holes in the morning, briefing you on what to tell your students. Those who do not attend tomorrow will be contacted by post, that is all." With that, the dean quickly left and the Professor gave Emmy a nod to show that they too would be leaving.

Layton led Emmy away from wherever the dean was heading and towards his own office. Emmy was unsure as to why they were going to his office of all places, but she knew he must have a good reason.

"Emmy, do you have much room in your moped's storage box?" he asked, unlocking the door.

"My tyres were slashed again, Professor," She said, watching Layton sift through the many piles of paper work and books, putting things in his trunk now and then.

"I see. You will just have to come in the car with me. We are going to move out of the university for the moment - I will explain when we arrive at my house," He said calmly.

Emmy nodded, feeling determined to help him move things before something hit her_. *Did he say... "his house"? We're going to the Professor's house!*_ She thought, her head almost spinning from how quickly everything was going. She took a deep breath. _*Get it together Emmy! Now isn't the time to get all giddy! A woman has died and the university is in trouble!*_

"Well, lets get to it then, Professor!"

********

Later that evening, Emmy found herself standing at the entrance to Professor Layton's home. In any other circumstances, she wouldn't have found anything interesting about it: It was a typical Georgian town house._*This is no ordinary house though! This is the home of the Professor!*_ Emmy thought. In all her time as his assistant, she had never been here before.

"Please, do come in," Layton said, holding the door open for her and waiting for her to enter.

"Thank you," Emmy smiled and walked inside. The Professor followed and closed the door behind him before setting down his trunk.

"May I take your coat?"

"Thank you," Emmy replied again, taking her yellow coat off and also her bow tie - walking into the sudden warmth of the house had made her feel a little suffocated with it on.

"Well, please follow me into the study. I will bring some tea through in a moment." Layton said, walking down the corridor and into a room lined wall to wall with books. She noted there was also the occasional artifact here and there. Nestled in the middle of the room was a rather grand looking ebony desk and leather wingback chair. There was also a sofa nearby which looked very out of place amongst all the antiques. Emmy assumed it had been moved in here for Flora and Luke, they would've kept Layton company on the rare occasion he was working from home.

"Please take a seat, I'll be right back," The Professor smiled and disappeared off down the corridor.

Sitting on the sofa, Emmy looked around the room once more: compared to Layton's house, her apartment suddenly seemed tiny in her minds eye. _*My bedroom is only just a bit bigger than this, at a push!*_ She thought,_*Still, I wonder if he gets lonely without Luke and Flora around anymore. They're all grown up and moving on with their lives. Even I get a bit lonesome now I don't share my apartment with anyone...*_ She let out a little sigh and smiled. Even if that was the case, she was in Layton's home now. She wondered if she would get to see it again, perhaps he would let her have a look around the house next time. _*I bet Luke and Flora must have had lots of fun playing hide and seek in a place like this, it must have at least 3 levels - In fact, I will ask Luke when I see him in a few weeks...*_

Before she could carry on thinking about what it must have been like to grow up in a big house, the Professor had returned with a tray of tea. He set it down on his desk, pouring them both a drink and then settling himself into his chair.

"I hope Assam tea is to your liking - I find it has more of a malt taste compared to everyday tea, so it's rather nice in the evening. Although, it's good any time of day," He smiled, taking a sip. "Still, I assume you must be wondering why we have come to my home?"

"To be honest Professor, poor Darcy's death aside, I have had a rather unusual day so I hadn't given it much thought," Emmy replied, realising she hadn't even wondered why they were here yet. She was expecting Layton to elaborate but what he said next caught her off guard.

"An unusual day, you say? Would you care to explain? It would be refreshing to hear about something else before we get back to the case," he asked. Emmy was surprised to see that he was genuinely interested.

"Well, as I told you earlier: my alarm clock was broken so I was worried I would be late today; then when I went to buy paint for my moped, I found the tyres had been slashed - again. So it's out of action. I suppose everything after, you're already aware of..." she finished there, not wanting to bring up how she had attacked him.

Layton sat deep in thought for a moment as he took in what Emmy had told him.

"I see. Well, until your moped is repaired, I insist on picking you up and taking you home to and from the university. Now that poor Darcy has been killed I believe it would be foolish for you to walk or get a taxi," He said, looking over to her. "I hope you will accept my offer."

"As long as it's no trouble for you, Professor, but the university is closed for two weeks after tomorrow so I won't need to travel there anyway."

The Professor gave a small smile, "This brings me to why we have come to my home. During the closure, we will carry on with the case as normal. We will use my office here for the time being so I will pick you up regardless."

"I see," Emmy replied. She could not help but feel admiration for how undeterred Layton was. _*The Professor won't let anything stop him solving a mystery!*_ she thought happily. Her happiness was short lived however, when she noted a slightly gloomy look on his face.

"...It's sad what happened to Darcy, isn't it? It feels strange to me that back then would be the last time I spoke to her," Emmy said with a sad smile.

"Indeed," Layton sighed and lent forward on his desk. "James Crawford told me he had heard a rumour going round that she had been drinking her sorrows away."

"When I spoke to her last, she seemed like she might have blamed herself for not caring for her students after Miss Valentine was killed..."

The Professor nodded. "Yes, I remember you mentioning it on our trip to Lincoln. Still, due to the dean divulging that the police thought it had been done by the same person, she must have been killed in the same manner. What an awful way to die." He paused, staring at his tissue box on his desk when suddenly, he sat upright. "Wait, Emmy, pass me the case file from my trunk!"

Emmy knew that famed Layton intuition when she saw it. She jumped out of her seat and rushed out of the room to the trunk, sifting through papers and books until she saw the file.

"Got it!" she said, returning as quickly she had left.

"Good, please read me the note I made on the second page," he asked, watching as she opened the file up and read aloud to him.

"Smothered, hands placed over heart, throat slashed. We already know this from the file notes."

"Yes, but what does that tell you about the person doing the killing? Why do you think the killer smothers them first?" Layton pressed.

"Well, maybe it's because they don't want to be seen?" Emmy guessed, racking her brain for answers.

"It's not a case of being seen, anyone committing a murder would not want to be seen in the act," he replied, trying to guide her towards the answer. "Think what it may have been like if the killer hadn't smothered them first."

"The victims would've been terrified and... Wait! The killer smothers the victims because the Killer doesn't want to see them in pain! Which means they aren't doing this for pleasure or for a kick!"

Layton nodded, "Exactly. They lay the victims in a peaceful position, so it looks like they're asleep. It makes it easier for the killer to murder them." He stood up from his chair and looked over to Emmy.

"Call the Inspector, Emmy. We have work to do!"


	5. Remind me

(Authors note: as I replaced the content of my last chapter due to some spelling errors, My note was left out. so here it is again :P Layton is 5"9 *WITHOUT* his hat in this story. Emmy is 5"6 to make up for this. A big thank you to Tara for proofreading.)

*********

After a long week of paperwork and numerous members of the police force calling Layton's house, Emmy was glad to be out in the fresh air. She had been asked to run some errands on behalf of the Professor and was first making her way to the post office.

_*I can't remember the last time I went for a walk...*_ she thought to herself. Darcy's death and the temporary closure of the university had meant Layton and herself had been working almost non stop. They had only had one afternoon off to attend Darcy's funeral and even that seemed to have gone by in a haze.

"Poor Darcy..." Emmy sighed sadly to herself. There had been hardly anyone apart from a few staff members and a close friend of Darcy's in attendance. The Professor had later said that her lack of a social life was probably one of the reasons she had been targeted. _*It was such a sad affair...I hope we can bring this killer to justice before they murder another person...*_ she thought, although deep inside she knew there was little chance they would catch the Killer with such little to go on. All they could guess was although the killer had purpose, it wasn't a compulsive or sexual one.

Arriving at the post office, she was about to enter when she saw a fashionable looking blond walk over to her.

"Emmy!" Koko waved.

"Oh, Good afternoon Koko" She smiled, waving back at her old friend.

"Same to you. I'm surprised to see you outdoors Emmy, I thought that as Layton's assistant you would be holed up in the office" Koko said as she stood next to Emmy, being sure not to block the entrance to the post office.

"Well, as it happens I'm running an errand"

"I see..." Koko said, pausing for a moment as she considered something before a smirk spread across her face. "Well now. Even the great Emmy Altava needs an evening off now and then. What do you say to going out on the town one night?"

Emmy knew Koko better than to agree straight away and pressed her for more information.

"And what does 'A night on the town' entail exactly?" she asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Oh come now! It's an excuse to wear a nice dress and have a glass of wine! It wont be anything out of your comfort zone I assure you" Koko said, pretending to be hurt "You look at me with such accusing eyes!"

"Well I can't say I don't have any right to be suspicious"

"And what is that supposed to mean? anyway Emmy, you owe me after all. I recall you missed my 21st birthday because you were off with Layton on some adventure..." her friend pouted.

"Hmm...I suppose your right there. Alright. I will accompany you on a night out, but if at any point I find it isn't to my taste, I will not hesitate to leave!" Emmy said sternly.

Koko grinned happily before rummaging through an expensive looking handbag and producing a mobile phone. The two of them exchanged phone numbers and arranged a date that was suitable and before Emmy knew it, she was on her own again.

********

Later that day on the other side of London, the ancient doors of a church opened. The loud creak they made piercing the silence and letting light pour in momentarily before they closed once again. There wasn't a soul to be found inside, even the holy men and robbers didn't come here anymore. As such, it meant the entire building was in tact internally. It was something Layton was thankful for. He was not a religious man and all but the still atmosphere lured Layton here time and time again. Only here could he truly clear his mind and soul.

Taking a seat on the pew closest to the altar, he sighed and closed his eyes for a moment before looking up at the magnificent stained windows. There were three of them behind the altar and the biggest of the three depicted the Virgin Mary surrounded by angels. One of which, with her flowing red locks had always reminded him of Claire.

"I always think of you when I come here" he said out loud. He smiled for a little bit as the mental image of his beloved Claire flashed in his mind. He no longer felt the pang of agony in his heart whenever he recalled her phantom. Instead, he felt the warmth of happiness he had done back when she'd been alive. That brilliant and wonderful woman who inspired him to be the man he was today.

_*I will always be happy remembering you. We will meet again one day I'm sure. Until then...*_ He thought and pulled his gaze away as Emmy's face appeared in his minds eye. He smiled once again as he remembered that had been the reason he had come up to clear his mind in the first place.

Layton had found that over the last week his soul had been almost engulfed by the emotions Emmy had stirred within him. They had spent so much time together that when she left each evening the house seemed vast and empty. As such, he had trouble concentrating on his work when she had gone out today and felt like he needed to clear his mind.

It was at the point the Professor no longer felt there was any point in trying to kid himself that he was merely feeling the heat of the moment._ *However, there is little point in acting on a feeling without being certain it's the real thing...Though I never find out until I'm head over heels*_ he thought as the creak of the church doors shattered the silence once more.

"Professor?"

"Ah, Hello Emmy, my dear" Layton said, getting up from his seat."I see you figured out my puzzle."

"Indeed, Although I must say Professor It did take me a moment to figure out which church the clue referred to but then i realised you had hidden the church's name in the clue itself!" She said, beaming triumphantly as she walked over to where he was.

"Well done. I would expect nothing less from an assistant of your calibre" The Professor smiled.

"Thank you Professor! Still, I had no idea this place existed until today" Emmy said looking around."It looks derelict from the outside. I'm amazed its in such a good condition inside though"

"Yes, Nature is slowly reclaiming this building. This church has been closed for many years and most people have forsaken it." Layton said as he started to walk slowly around the building. Emmy followed suit, her eyes still looking anywhere they could wonder.

"Do you happen to know why?" she asked with a grin that implied she already knew the answer.

"Indeed, It's not a pleasant story. However ,I must warn you that it is an urban legend" he said calmly.

"Go ahead" Emmy said, raising an eyebrow. Considering the case they were working on ,she found it a little silly he would worry about shocking her. Emmy knew it was typical of Layton and his gentlemanly ways so she didn't bring it up..

"Alright. Where we stand now is the church of who among other things, is the patron saint of cancer, mental illness and woods. It was built in this small wooded area about a century ago and it had many church goers in its early days. However it soon worked up a reputation for striking down most of its priests in their later days with Alzheimer's, cancer and other conditions.25 years ago a new priest called Father James took over from the old Reverend who was going to retire. The Reverend had been one of the few that hadn't had any illness and left for France the day that Father James started. James moved in with his wife and his children and things started off well until his wife found him beating one of the altar boys with his belt. James' wife discovered he had been torturing the poor altar boys and was horrified. She threatened to go to the police but James loved her too much to lose her. So, to stop her leaving, he beat her until she promised not to tell. Not long after, she started feeling ill and was diagnosed with cancer. James was in shock at first, but as her body wasted away and her hair started to fall out,James began to lose all sense of sanity. Her Doctors told her that her cancer was terminal and she was given a short time to live. When she told James, it broke him and as she withered away he was unable to bare seeing her pain any evening, he murdered her. James was going to hide the body and pretend she had gone missing. His wife had no friends or relatives aside from him and their children to miss her. However, two of his children walked in on him killing their mother and upon seeing their horror and heartache, put them out of their misery. He was found hanged the next day and his remaining children crying at the altar. After reading the diary of James' wife, people believed that he had been cursed by for torturing those poor altar boys. Since then, no one has set foot in this building apart from myself."

Emmy's stomach felt suddenly strangled when she realised what might of what had happened and she was very glad when she noticed that they were now stood by the door.

"Dear God, Professor! Why on earth are we even in this place!" she asked, her eyes betraying her confusion and shock. Layton realised that she had not heeded his warning and that she was very shocked to realise she was in the very building his story had taken place. He placed both hands on her shoulders and pulled her a little closer so that their eyes met.

"Emmy" He said softly, looking into those deep brown eyes of hers. "It's alright. Remember, I said before I started that it was an urban legend so please do not fret. This place was closed down due to a rare species of bat making its home in the towers. As such, people are not permitted to disturb them. The legend was made up to stop people squatting or breaking in"

"Oh." Emmy said, relaxing as the older man let her go and smiled gently at her. Although she felt better having learnt the truth, she could not shake the feeling that something just as terrible had really happened here. "Let's go Professor. True or not, its certainly enough to give me the creeps. Besides, I have your parcel and messages waiting for you in your office at home"

"Indeed, after you" He said holding the heavy door open for his assistant. As Emmy left, Layton glanced one more time at the stained window before leaving the church...Just as someone else was making their way in through the back...

********

Another day passed and it was 9pm when Emmy forced herself to return to her apartment. She waved goodbye to the Professor who'd kindly drove her home and made her way up the stairs as she did every evening. As usual, she checked to see if there was any post, put away her coat and boots before jumping in the shower.

An hour later, she emerged from her room in a pair of red yoga pants and a plain white top. After making a cup of tea, She set it down and ruffled her damp hair as she flopped down on her sofa. It was nice to be able to completely relax and stretch out at the end of the day as she wasn't able to do so at the Professor's house. Emmy smirked as she imagined how unladylike the Professor would've thought she was if he could see her now. He had always treated her as a lady so she made sure to behave like one.

"Well, as I have some time to myself I think I shall read before bed" she said to herself as she reached over to her coffee table before suddenly noticing her camera.

"oh...my camera..." she said sadly, picking it up in her hands and looking over it. It had ran out of batteries a few weeks back. Everything seemed so pointless to photograph now ever since the Professor had told her not to take his photo anymore. That day had not been a good day for Emmy. She had spent all morning doing her best to motivate herself because she was going to tell the Professor where they had met and that she had come to love him. Emmy had truly believed it was the right thing to do. Her timing had been bad however, as the day before had been when Claire had sealed her fate and essentially died again. He'd returned to his office, where Emmy was waiting.

_*I lifted my camera to take your photo and your told me not to...and that you would prefer I didn't take your photo anymore...the look you gave me was unbearable*_ she thought sadly. Since that day, the only photo she had with her and the Professor was the one flora had taken whilst they had been talking a year later. _*It was a few months after that photo was taken that I was made to leave...*_

Emmy set her camera back down again. Thinking about that memory had reminded her why she didn't carry it around so much anymore. She no longer remembered why she had loved taking photos in the first place and It felt almost foreign to her. It was as she was thinking about this that the telephone rang.

Jumping off the sofa, She was unsure who would be ringing her so late at night but figured it probably meant that must be important. She entered her room and sat on her bed as she picked up the receiver._*Always handy to have a phone by your bed*_

"Hello?"

"Good evening Emmy, Its Layton. I'm sorry to disturb you so late."

"No need to worry Professor. What can I do for you?" she replied, a little surprised to receive a call from Layton of all people.

"Firstly, I received a call from Luke a moment ago asking if you could borrow the Laytonmobile as you are taking him to Misthallery next week."

"Ah, I do suppose that is a good idea"

"Yes, well I'm more than happy for you to borrow it. We will sort out insurance tomorrow so please be sure to bring the appropriate paperwork with you"

"Will do" Emmy said, grabbing a pen and scribbling a list on a nearby post-it note.

"Good. Now, did you check to see if your moped was still parked outside?"

"No...I didn't think to for some reason...why?" she asked cautiously

"Ah. My dear, I'm afraid I have some bad news"

Emmy paused for a moment and gripped the phone a little tighter, as if it might jump out of her hand upon hearing whatever Layton was about to tell her.

"Go ahead Professor." She sighed, assuming that someone must have damaged it somehow.

"I'm sorry to say your moped is no more. After Luke's call, I received a call from the caretaker at the University informing me that your moped is currently laying on the pavement outside the university on fire. I will come and pick you up and take you to the scene if you wish...Emmy?"

Her heart ached for a moment. That beloved moped, which had harmed no one and served Emmy so well had met its end in flames. She felt a wave of loss go to her stomach as her mind went over what the Professor had said. She took a deep breath and brought herself back to the moment.

"Yes, I'm still here Professor. Thank you, that would be good. I will see you soon"

*********

When they arrived at the scene Layton couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Emmy. She was stood talking to two officers who were trying to piece together what had happened. From what he had gathered, they believed it to be one of many moped thefts that had been happening in the area. Gangs would make off with the moped's and burn them out later. Emmy seemed to accept this too, however Layton felt deep in this gut that all was not what it seemed. _*For now , there is nothing to give me reason to bring it up...I'm certain though that this incident will come up when I least expect it*_ He thought, as Emmy took one last look at the wreckage before it was hauled off by a tow truck. Although Emmy wasn't the type to cry, Layton could clearly see the saddened look on her face.

"I'm sorry Emmy. I know you were very fond of your moped" He said, gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright Professor" She replied with small smile. "Things like this is a little sad, I've had that moped since I got my licence.I expected I would of had to eventually buy a new one someday, but its still a little sad. Still, life goes on, right Professor?"

Layton had to admit he was impressed. He'd always thought Emmy was strong but he always found it amazing when he saw it in practise.

"Well, once again I am more than happy to take you anywhere you need to go or to let you borrow my car" He offered, receiving a nod from Emmy in reply."Alright. Shall I take you back home? its getting very late indeed."

"Yes please. Oh...I almost forgot. The caretaker gave me this letter. He said it had been left in the staff room for you" Emmy said as she handed him the letter. The Professor opened it to see it contained only a riddle and read it aloud for Emmy.

"No legs have I to dance, no lungs have I to breathe, no life have I to live or die and yet I do all three." He said and looked at the puzzled expression on his assistant's face.

"Pardon?"

Layton repeated the riddle once more and looked carefully at the letter. It had been typed so there was little chance of anything being hidden in the letters themselves, nor was the answer in plain sight.

"What dances without legs and breathes without lungs?" Emmy said, looking deep in thought as she stared into the night sky. "Well, A wise man's Tools are analogy and puzzles. So I'm leaving this one to you Professor. I am far too tired to think properly."

"Wait...I think I may be onto the answer." He said, suddenly looking up from the letter and surveying the surroundings as he walked over to where Emmy's moped had been. His gut feeling had come back to haunt him just as he predicted and he couldn't help but feel that the answer had been right before him.

Emmy's face suddenly lit up with excitement and she took a step closer to the older man. "Is that your Famous intuition I can see? Its like your suddenly on fire!"

The Professor suddenly froze in place. The answer had hit him seconds after the word had come out of her mouth, as had the realisation of why he'd had such a strong feeling that something wasn't right.

"Fire...Oh no..."

By the look on her face, Emmy seemed to have realised that the riddle had related to her moped somehow and was looking to Layton for some sort of re-assurance."This has something to do with my moped..."

Layton took Her by the hand and led her away from the scene as quickly as possible. "We must leave. Tonight Emmy, I absolutely insist you spend the night at a hotel. I will book you a room it is not safe for you to be alone tonight. Whoever wrote this riddle, burnt out your moped."

"But why would anyone want to do that!" She asked, and the Professor stopped for a moment and turned to look at her.

"Someone seems to have been using your moped to get at you. I don't know why and this is what worries me the most. I know you are more than capable of taking care of yourself, but until we figure out what on earth is going on, please trust me." He said, looking into her eyes in the hope she would understand.

Emmy knew he was always sincere in his concern and she also knew better than to argue. Once again, she nodded and they left together in silence.

**********

On the other side of the uni building, a dark haired girl was unconscious,struggling to breathe through the sheer amount of blood pouring into her windpipe. As a few hairs were carefully plucked from her scalp, the figure looked at her for a , beautiful. Just like they remembered she'd been. They let out a mournful sigh before gently placing her hands across her heart whilst she gargled her last breath.

"Do not fret angel, For I will remember you"

**********


	6. Shuffle

Authors note: once again I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews :) it always makes me happy to receive feedback. Please also be aware that Luke makes an appearance in this chapter but as he is now a teenager, his character will be inconsistent with the games and films (people's personalities can change alot through puberty!) This applies to a couple of the other characters...  
><strong>******<strong>

The nation's tabloids could hold their tongue no longer and before long the headline of every paper screamed Jessica-Eleanor Smithe's name, for she had been the latest victim of "The Slasher of Gressenheller." Her photograph alongside that of another depicting her body being carried away in a bag plastered every paper and Emmy could not help but feel guilt and sadness as she looked at it.

Now sat in the Laytonmobile, she was waiting for Luke to arrive at King's cross station. Reading the paper she'd picked up, she realised her stomach did not feel any less queasy than the day she had been told of another death. What made it worse is she had not found out until the last moment as she had been at a hotel that night (under strict instruction from the Professor.) She had left the hotel in the morning to be greeted by Chelmy and Grosky, who swiftly escorted her to the station. There, she'd met Layton and they had both been informed of Jessica's death.

_*Another death...and things have been made even harder now we are forbidden to open lines of enquiry on our own...*_Emmy thought, tossing the newspaper in the back of the car. Both the inspectors had made it clear that now the story had been leaked, all witness statements had to be obtained through police means to avoid anymore media hype. Thankfully, they had been good with keeping the Professor and herself informed of any developments over the last few days. Layton had returned the favour by attending the witness interviews at the station and assisting in anyway he could. In fact, he had been so busy Emmy had barely seen him since the night of the killing. It still made her shudder to think that they were in the area moments before that poor girl had met her fate.

A sudden knock at the window snapped Emmy back to reality as Luke Triton gave a small wave. Stood at the window was a teenage boy, in a smart navy blue uniform. Emmy was amazed how different he looked and yet his smile was still boyish and cheeky.

"Hello Emmy!" He smiled before going round the back of the car to put his suitcase in the boot.

"Hello Luke. Its been a long time hasn't it?" Emmy replied, a little startled how different his voice sounded. She realised as he came back to climb into the passenger seat that he really was starting to turn into a young adult.

"Indeed! Thank you for doing this for me Emmy, I appreciate it." He said as Emmy started the Laytonmobile's engine and drove off from the station.

"Not a problem! Always happy to help the 2nd assistant" She winked remembering how vexed he used to get, however Luke merely chuckled.

"Ah, you may be his assistant but I will be Layton's greatest apprentice yet!" he grinned.

"How is your apprenticeship going?" Emmy asked, surprised that their rivalry was now much friendlier. She assumed this had a lot to do with the Professor's excellent tutoring rather than Luke's age._*Thought speaking of age, he will be able to start college next year...*_

"Well, since I'm now in intensive education its rather difficult. He sends me tips and things to read up on through the post but he is adamant that I concentrate on my studies for the time being. I didn't really agree with his decision but I've come to enjoy my time there and have made many friends The school specialises in intensive courses. Once this year is done I'm planning to study in London" Luke said and then paused in thought for a moment before resuming their conversation "How is the Professor?"

"As you would imagine he is incredibly busy. I'm amazed he has time to still write to you and Flora at all! Even though I'm working with him on the case, I haven't seen much of the Professor of late...I'm guessing you read the papers this morning?" Emmy asked.

"Yes but I expect you've have been working hard enough back in London, so in the meantime lets both do our best not to talk about it" Luke smiled, sensing Emmy's sadness. He had noticed the cheerful atmosphere that usually surrounded her had waned a little. That and the shadows under her eyes made it clear that the case was affecting her more than she let on. He would have to alert the Professor to this in his next letter.

"Thank you" She smiled, feeling grateful for the chance to let her mind think about something else. "Have you spoken to Flora recently?"

"Oh yes, her cooking is still awful but her and Clive are doing very well"

Emmy momentarily lost her concentration and wondered who on earth Clive was before the realisation hit her like a slap in the face.

"Clive! You mean, Clive Dove? who built an entire city underground and kidnapped Flora!" She gawped.

"Oh don't tell me she still hasn't informed the Professor!" Luke replied sounding outraged and dissapointed. He sighed deeply and shook his head. "Well, I suppose although its Flora's responsibility to do so, I will fill you in as she has sent a letter to you saying what I'm about to tell you anyway"

"Me?" Emmy asked, surprised that Flora would want to tell her before Layton.

"Yes. She called me up and asked if it would be a good idea to write to you and get a woman's perspective." Luke shrugged.

"Well, I suppose it is daunting telling your father things like that..." she mumbled thoughtfully."Alright, tell me what you know and I shall keep it to myself and respond to Flora's letter when it arrives"

The teenager smiled and then took a deep breath.

"All in all its a bit weird to be relaying a mushy romance story but I suppose we had better start from the beginning. Flora said she always wrote letters to Clive when he was in prison but when they suddenly stopped about a year ago she was rather upset. As you know, Flora is at college now and she told me one day she was heading to a class when she saw Clive sat in a cafe opposite a very important looking man. After the man left, she ran to talk to Clive and ask why he had stopped writing. He said MI5 were so impressed by the fact he built an entire city undetected that they were desperate to have him work for them. He was required to cut all contact for a year in order to 'fall of the radar' so to speak. Clive told Flora that meeting he'd just had was to confirm what position he was doing and that he could establish some connections again. Flora forgave him instantly and they went from there. I'm not really interested in mushy girl things so to speak, but I was very suspicious about all this when she first told me so I took a train to meet her to see what was going on...I was surprised in the end. Clive is very different from how we remember him."

"How so?" Emmy asked, touched by the concern Luke held for his friend. It was easy to forget that Luke and Flora weren't related even though they acted like siblings. She recalled the Professor had mentioned to Emmy that Luke had taken it upon himself to play the older brother role even though he was younger than Flora.

"He looks very much like me still, which I will always find weird I think... However none of us can claim to have really known Clive before now because it was all a farce back then. When I met him he seemed to me to be the strong and silent type. He only speaks when spoken to. It's bizarre but I they make a good but very odd couple..." Luke said and took a deep breath. He seemed relived at having been able to talk to someone about it.

Emmy could not help but remain silent as she absorbed the information. The young boy she had seen so long ago was now almost a young gentleman and it seems Flora had flourished into an independent young woman. Had that much time really passed?. Emmy decided she would have to think over later as a sudden realisation popped into her head.

"I'm assuming this matter is what you wanted my advice on?" She asked having now remembered Luke's letter.

"Ah, No but I'm glad you brought that up" Luke said with a nervous smile playing on his face.

"Oh?" Emmy smiled raising an eyebrow at the sudden change in Luke. She presumed that he would be asking a personal question and braced herself."Well, how can I help?"

"Well..." Luke began...  
><strong>*****<strong>

_**Mean while...**_

Checking the corridor to make sure no one had seen him, a tall man in a suit walked up the last flight of stairs before reaching the flat he was looking for. This building was modern enough to have an elevator but he opted to take the stairs when he could. After all it is important to maintain one's health. The man walked up to the flat and knocked on the door, which soon opened up to reveal a dark eyed young woman.

"Hello Clive!" Flora beamed, leaning forward to gently place a kiss on his lips.

"Hello. Sorry for the intrusion" He replied as she let him in. Flora's flat was modern and had a warm atmosphere to to his own apartment and the cell he had spent many years in, it was easily his favorite place to be.

"You always say that even though you've been here plenty of times now" Flora mused, as she went to put the kettle on. "Are you going to let me make you a cup of tea for a change?"

"Most certainly not" Clive said and gestured for her to sit down. Flora had grown into a beautiful young woman but her cooking skills still left much to be was fairly certain he had been the only person to tell the truth about her cooking and although she had been very upset at first, she seemed grateful someone was totally honest with her. Since then he had always made a point to cook for her when he visited.

Flora pouted a little as she sat on the sofa and folded her arms."You're so mean"

"I'm sure I am" He smirked and set about making hot drinks for the both of them. He knew deep down his beloved girlfriend secretly enjoyed being taken care of for a change.

"May I ask why you've come to see me? I was under the impression you would be gone for a week or so" Flora asked, twirling her ribbon around her finger. Her hair was still tied as ever but she wore it low and to the side, much like her mother had done. Clive had always liked the way Flora's fringe gently curled and had been pleased to find it still did when they'd been re-united.

"I'm required in London instead, So I wished to see you before I went" Clive replied, bringing over the drinks and settling down on the sofa with her. He knew he would not have to explain further as Flora was all to aware of the confidentiality surrounding an institute such as MI5

"Oh..." she said thoughtfully.

Looking at her deep in thought made Clive smile a little to himself. She was truly wonderful. When he had been imprisoned all those years ago Flora was the only person who cared enough to write to him. He had always assumed she had done so in secret as the one time she had visited him she'd turned up in one of her disguises. He still had those letters and looking back it was easy to understand why he had come to love her. She was always honest and caring even to someone like him, who had frightened and kidnapped her. Little did she know that after Clive was done repaying his debt to London, he would make up for doing such an awful thing.

"When are you leaving?" she asked suddenly

"I can't say."

"Oh...Its half term at the moment so I was thinking about paying the Professor a visit" She sighed and gazed off into space. "I suppose I shall have to wait. Maybe it's for the best as I'm still awaiting a reply from Emmy. She will be with Luke right now I expect as he mentioned when he last came to visit that she would be taking him to Misthallery"

Clive remained quiet for a moment. He had never actually met Emmy Altava but Luke and Flora had taken a particular interest in her not long after he had been sent to jail. Flora's habit of oversharing details had revealed that her and Luke both seemed to think the Professor may harbour some feelings for her. Clive had initially told flora to let things be but it couldn't be helped. Luke and Flora saw Layton as a father figure so naturally they wanted to be sure Emmy was suitable.

"I recall you said Luke was distraught at the idea of Emmy initially" He eventually replied.

"Well, he's older now. In a strange way he's like a mini Layton himself" she smiled. "Perhaps that is why he's come round to the idea. Not that Luke of all people would have a clue about love"

Watching the younger girl laugh at her own remark Clive let himself get lost in thought before he found Flora's slender hands moving his arm out the way. She nestled her head against his shoulder as she wrapped an arm around his middle and closed her eyes. When they had first started dating, he had been surprised to find that she had no issue showing affection and over time had helped him come out of his shell. Prison had hardened Clive's soul to the point he always met other peoples eyes with a cold stare. His defences had slowly been broken down by Flora's gentle touch and sweet nature. Before long, he found he was happy to let her close to him.

"I do love you." He said. Those were some of the few words he would say without having been spoken to first. But only Flora would ever hear them.

"I love you too...Will you stay the night? I do miss you so when you don't" She sighed happily in reply, gazing up at him for a moment.

"I would like that." He said softly and planted a loving kiss on her forehead before standing up and heading to the kitchen.

Flora watched as he walked over to the cupboards, searching for something to cook and she smiled to herself. _*I wish you knew how happy I was to have you here. Of all those who are precious to me, you always return when you say you will.*_She thought.  
><strong>*****<strong>

When it came to situations like this, Luke didn't have a clue about love. The day before he had hoped that Emmy would've been able to offer him some useful advice but sadly it seemed all she said in response to his question was _"Once you get the feel of it, it wants you back for more."_

"What sort of ridiculous answer is that anyway!" Luke huffed, Making his way up the hill towards Barde manor.

His journey to Bucky's northernmost pickup was made all the more difficult by the typically foggy weather that frequented Misthallery. He had left the hotel he and Emmy stayed at early to be sure he wouldn't be late. It seemed Emmy had left around the same time to return to London upon the assurance that he'd arranged transport back to his school.

_*It was nice to see Emmy...ts been a while since we've spoken to each other...*_ he thought to himself as the little shack came into view. A closed sign hanging on the door signalled to Luke that Bucky had taken a rare day off. _*Oh no! I will have to walk all the way back later...*_he sighed mentally.

Sitting in the doorway to the shack, Luke felt glad he had opted to bring some water with him. In the old days when he still lived here he would've brought sweets with him from aunt taffy's stall. Of course now that he was too old for them it was yet another thing about Misthallery that had been confined to memory. One thing about Misthallery that would remain unforgettable for him however, suddenly appeared in Luke's line of sight.

"Long time no see!" winked a ginger haired girl.

"A-Arianna?" Luke gawped. Even though he had seen her in the summer, he was still amazed by teenager that stood before him. The girlish frame had gone having grown into a hourglass which was shilloueted by the neat black dress she wore and her long sleek hair.

She giggled at Luke's response and offered a hand to him "It's no good staying down there. You can't tell me you came all this way just to sit by the river?" she teased.

"Of course not!" Luke huffed, jumping to his feet and offering his bottle of water to her."Are you thirsty?"

"Thankyou, but I'm alright. Are you ready to head up to the Manor?" Arianna smirked, offering her hand once again.

Luke gulped and nodded. It seemed in situations like this, very little of what Layton had taught him about being a gentleman seemed to come into practise.  
><strong>*****<strong>

Sitting in one of Barde Manor's many rooms, Luke felt unnerved as he watched Arianna set tea out for the two of them. "I think the last time we saw one another was the summer wasn't it Luke?" She smiled. In the past, that smile was innocent but Luke was far too aware that something else now lurked behind Layton had always taught him to treat every woman like a Lady, Arianna was not your typical "Lady." She had grown from a sweet little girl into a vixen.

"Yes. I recall you were unusually happy because you'd driven another tutor away" He said, warily eyeing up his tea before taking a sip.

"Oh! why on earth would you remember that of all things? besides, he wasn't teaching me anything I didn't already know. What's the use in that?" she huffed, annoyed that Luke hadn't responded the way she had wished.

"...You did want to come and see me didn't you?" she asked quietly.

"Of course I did!" Luke blurted before regaining his composure."I'm just a bit cautious after last time that's all." He had every reason to be. The last time he had visited Arianna he had barely left with his virginity let alone his dignity. The ginger haired teen giggled a little and glided over to where he was seated.

"Well, I can't say I blame you...But for all I know you might have a girlfriend by now...I'm still irritated that It was not me who shared your first kiss" She pouted, folding her arms under her bust.

Luke paused for a moment and let the her stew in silence. Plenty of girls had approached Luke with hopes of being his girlfriend but after a few short relationships he found that he just could not find the same feelings for them that he had for Arianna. She was like a Drug it seemed and Luke always found himself drawn back to her no matter how hard he tried.

"For all I know you might have a boyfriend" He retorted. Arianna could easily have any man she wanted or needed yet Luke seemed to be the only person she wished to treat this way.

"Ha! As if I could find a boyfriend in Misthallery" she sneered before unfolding her arms and smacking the cup and saucer from Luke's hands. Before he knew it, Arianna had used his moment of surprise to swing her leg over him and was now straddling him. "Although...technically I have found one haven't I?" she purred, draping her arms around his neck.

"What makes you think that?" He replied, looking back into her blue eyes which were now smoldering. Luke tried to maintain his cool even though his heart seemed to have relocated to his throat. He would have to think carefully what his next moves would be. Anything he recalled about being gentlemanly was becoming hard to remember.

"Because you wouldn't come all this way otherwise..." she whispered, pressing her body against his."Don't you love me anymore Luke?"

As she said that, Emmy's voice suddenly resounded in his head _*Once you get the feel of it, it wants you back for more...*_He had asked her how to tell if you were in love and now her answer finally made sense.

Luke's heart overtook his head at that moment. He suddenly stood up and pinned a startled Arianna on the coffee table, holding both her wrists and looking straight into her blue eyes."Stop this. Even if I do...Lust and Love are two entirely different things. This all just seems like a game to you! You can't keep dragging me back here for your amusement!"

His words seemed to have gotten through to her as tears trickled out from the corner of her eyes and Luke was surprised to see she had a soft, warm smile on her face."Ha...It would be so easy if it was a game wouldn't it? Then every time you went I could just laugh and forget you couldn't I?"

"Arianna..." Luke sighed, his expression and hold on her wrists softening.

"And if it was Lust, I could have had anyone in between to satisfy my passion and there would be no need for me to keep calling you back again...But It's not like that...I...Every time you leave I feel like somethings missing and when your here its like I crave you! I don't like sitting back and waiting for you that's why I do this!" She said, getting agitated and sitting up again as she slipped out of Luke's grip."Its driving me fucking crazy!" she exclaimed, venting her frustration. Luke felt a bit shocked having heard such a foul word come from such a pretty girl but it didn't matter. The pounding in his chest was deafening as Arianna stared back at him with flushed cheeks and a burning passion in her teary eyes. It was in that moment he decided he could take no more and before he realised what he was doing Arianna was pulled into his arms, his lips crushing against hers in passion.

After a while the two of them pulled back, gasping a little from the intensity of what had just happened. Unsurprisingly, Arianna was the first to speak.

"I didn't think you had it in you..." she grinned shyly, her cheeks still flushed.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Luke replied, letting Arianna take his hand and lead him away. She merely winked back at him, a wicked smile playing on her face.

"Why don't we find out?"

_*Uh oh...*  
><strong>*****<strong> _


	7. Evil has never

**Chapter 7: Evil has never**

December burst into London in the form of Christmas decorations and a sudden influx of shoppers on the high streets. Even the University's sombre atmosphere did not escape. Gressenheller was open once again and in a bid to carry on as normal, tinsle and ball-balls now glittered in the hallways and offices. They had opened on a saturday to give some time for the staff before the students came back.

Even his own office had not escaped it seemed as Professor Layton noted from his desk that there was tinsle adorning the walls. He assumed Rosa must have put it up and let out a sad sigh. He thought how Emmy would've been amused to see his office like this had she been here to see it herself.

Since returning from Misthallery, Emmy had been asked by Grosky to spend a week at the station searching through the Archives. The inspector seemed to think that looking back on older cases may help them in their pursuit of the killer. Not only that, but Luke had written to him to express concerns over Emmy's welfare. Layton placed his chin in his hand and looked sadly into his cup of tea. _*Hershel you silly old fool...How did you not notice?* _he thought. When they had been working together back at his home, he had found his world seemed a little brighter. Emmy would always turn up with a smile on her face and he had enjoyed being able to look up from his desk to see her dark eyes scanning through notes and papers. Layton recalled one evening she had even cooked for the both of them. He'd felt happy to be around her and had failed to see how hard she was pushing herself. Layton felt like he had failed her by letting her overwork herself and wondered if she resented him for it._*Whatever will I do?* _he thought. He wondered if he should ask her to take a break but had gotten so used to seeing Emmy that now the university was open once again he missed her even more now she wasn't there. Looking down at all his notes and photos of the crime scenes made him remember why he'd rehired her and he began to wonder if there would ever be a happy end to it all.

A sudden knock at the door failed to startle him and he merely sighed wearily. "Come in" he said, not wanting to look to see who it was.

"Hello!...Oh! Are you alright Professor?"

_*That voice...*_

Layton stood up from his chair and looked across the room to see a concerned Emmy standing in the doorway. He realised he must have seemed rude by not checking to see who it was and walked over to greet her.

"Emmy my dear! I must apologise, I wasn't expecting you back so soon" He smiled as a feeling of happiness filled him at the sight of her smiling back at him.

"It's alright Professor!" She beamed."I finished quicker than expected so I came back as soon as I could. Grosky even gave me a lift back!"

The Professor looked into her dark eyes for a moment before placing a hand on her shoulder."You should've taken the day off you know. I'm worried that you may be overworking yourself."

"Most certainly not!" She huffed."Honestly Professor, going through the archives was almost like a break in itself it was so easy."

Even Layton knew that when Emmy Altava made her mind up on something that she would rarely be persuaded otherwise. Watching her dark hair sway as she walked over to the kettle, Layton wanted to do something for her. It had been a while since he'd seen her so he didn't want her to have to sit in the office all day. He paused for a moment before searching his pocket for his car keys."Are you hungry my dear? I feel like going to get something to eat."

"Ah! yes!" Emmy said as her face lit up, but her bubbly smile was quickly replaced with a grin. "But only if we can go eat at your house!"  
><strong>*****<strong>

Sitting at the table in his kitchen, Layton watched as Emmy pulled her coat off and set about making lunch. He had tried to tell her that he was more than happy to make something but she had insisted he sit down and let her carry on making cakes for them. She assured him they would be made and cooked within half an hour.

Watching her roll the sleeves of her blouse up to her elbows he noticed that although she was in the gym training once a week, her frame had remained slender and feminine. He remembered that she'd once said her uncle had trained her in martial arts and his curiosity was suddenly piqued.  
>"Do you cook for your family?" He asked, taking a sip of his tea.<p>

"No. I cooked for my uncle a few times when I was younger but that's all. I only cook for myself." She said bluntly.

"I see. You're a mysterious one aren't you?" Layton mused. He knew she would realise he was pointing out how little he knew about her past.

"I'm only mysterious if the Emmy of yesterday matters more than the one who is stood before you" she said, turning only to wink at him for a moment before carrying on with her task.

"Touché" the Professor replied. He felt both amused and impressed by Emmy's response. In all their time together, she had never pried into his past. She had told him once that anything she did know was due to being told by himself or Luke and Flora.

"Oh, Professor, Where are your cups, please? I'd like to drink some water whilst I finish making this" she asked, her eyes scanning the cupboard doors in hope of guessing where they might be.

"Ah, let me get one for you" Layton said as he got up and dug a pint glass out. "Will this do?"

"Perfect!" she beamed as he filled the glass with tap water.

Layton was momentarily caught up in his feelings upon seeing Emmy smile again. He was reveling in this happy feeling so much that unusually for him, he failed to see a tea towel had fallen to the floor and as he approached Emmy he stumbled.

The next few seconds seemed to play in slow motion as Emmy turned to steady him and the contents of the glass split across and down her bust, drenching the delicate fabric enough for him to glimpse what kind of bra she was wearing. As soon as it had happened, Layton suddenly felt mortified and his mouth refused to co-operate with his brain. _*Get a hold of yourself man!*_his mind scolded, desperately trying to apologize when he saw Emmy's shocked expression.

"Ah! I'm so terribly sorry! I-" he began, but was cut short as Emmy blew a handful of flour at him, also covering herself accidentally in the process.

"Pfft" Layton blew, blinking for a moment as the two of them stood in silence. "Well...I suppose this means no cake?"

With that, he watched as Emmy suddenly creased up and burst out laughing. Layton had never heard Emmy laugh like this before and it was a wonderful, happy sound. Seeing her like this he couldn't help but find himself laughing as well. Something he had not done in a long time.

Before long, the two of them had calmed down enough to notice the pouring rain outside the window and Layton was the first to speak.

"Well, As you seem to be covered in flour also, please feel free to use the shower. I will set out some dry clothes for you in the spare room. Do you remember where it is?." He said, hoping Emmy wouldn't mind wearing one of his tops as he had nothing that would be suitable for her otherwise.

Emmy blushed a little as she seemed to have realised this already and nodded."Yes, thank you Professor."

Watching Emmy leave the kitchen, Layton set about clearing up the mess. He smiled to himself as he remembered the sound of her laughter. Everything about the picture of her in his minds eye was lovely. _*...Including that very fetching lace bra, Hershel?*_his mind mused as his cheeks suddenly burned bright red.

"Oh do be quiet!" he scolded himself.

_*...But it was very nice, I suppose...*  
><strong>*****<strong> _

The rain later turned into hail and before long the only sound resonating through the house was the rattle of hailstones against the windows. Whilst waiting for Layton to return from an errand he said he'd needed to do, Emmy sat in his living room watching the hail bounce off the windows. By the time she had come out of the shower, the afternoon was turning to evening so Layton had called the uni to say they were working from his home office and to direct calls there. She was thankful for it as although it was good to be at the uni again, she much preferred working here. Layton's house was always a nice place to be and the room she was sat in no different. It was similar to the rest of the house in the sense that it contained artifacts and a few of Luke and Flora's framed drawings. However it also contained two large, comfortable sofas and an antique coffee table. Emmy thought the room felt warm and welcoming considering the size of it.

"I don't think I will ever understand how one man can live in such a large house..." she said to herself, playing with the cuff of Layton's clothes he had set out for her included a red shirt, his dressing gown and a pair of Flora's pjama bottoms. She'd laughed initially as it struck her Layton had probably never been in this situation before. Emmy had then opted to wear the shirt whilst her top and bra were in the wash. Flora's hips were smaller than hers so she was unable to wear them. She had considered wearing the gown too but had decided to get a little revenge on the Professor for spilling water on her in the first place. The shirt finished a fair few inches below her buttocks so she didn't think it was very revealing.

_*Thank god I shaved my legs this morning!* _She thought, giggling to herself as she imagined how flustered Layton would be when he returned as he had said she would need to unlock the door for him when he got back.

"Hershel Layton..." She said softly to herself as she laid back on the sofa. She had never called him by his first name and often found herself wondering if she would ever get the chance to. Calling him by his first name seemed to only be a privilege for those who were incredibly close to him.

_*Will I ever be that close?...I think the ball will be in Layton's court after this...* _She thought. Although Layton was a single man, Emmy had never tried to pursue him romantically. She figured that if he was to fall for her, it would be in his own time._ *Even if he never loves me, I'll always love him anyway...still...dosn't hurt to have a little fun on the way, right? After all, even the Professor is a red blooded male!*_

*Knock-Knock*

"Showtime!" Emmy smiled to herself. She knew that her merely being in a shirt was all she needed, the rest just relied on her being herself. "After all, you should want someone for who they really are" she mused as she walked out the room and down the hall towards the door.

"Welcome back Professor!" Emmy beamed, pulling the door open and standing out the way to let Layton in. He was damp and smelt of the cold air as he walked in past her and Emmy grinned wickedly to herself as she closed the door behind him.

"Thank you Emmy. I'm sorry for taking so long" He said, having not properly looked at his assistant yet as he set down the carrier bags he'd brought and took off his coat.

"No problem!" she beamed, walking back into the hallway and turning to face him."Although I'll admit, as rude as it seems I'm curious to know what you have in those bags."

"Well, as we missed lunch I..." he paused as he looked up at Emmy and saw she was wearing the shirt he had set out and nothing else. He cleared his throat and quickly tipped his hat to cover his eyes in hope that it would hide his face, which was quickly turning scarlet."You seem to be missing some clothes Miss Altava."

"Oh Professor don't be silly! there was no way I would've fitted into Flora's pjamas! Also its far too warm to wear a dressing gown." She said happily. "Just think of it as a dress, deal? great! Oh, Professor! Do stop hiding under your hat. I'm sure you've seen much worse in your time!"

Layton wondered if this was the onset of an early heart attack as Emmy took a step forward and gently lifted the brim of his hat back up so he could see the deep brown eyes smiling happily at him.

"Hello!" she smiled warmly looking back at him and it seemed to her that she could see something in burning in the Professor's soul. She stared back at him, not realising her eyes were betraying the same emotions. Layton suddenly realised what was going on in those deep, dark eyes but didn't let on. Instead he smiled back warmly and placed his hands on Emmy's shoulders. "I picked up some food. So if you don't mind I will start making us something to eat before we get back to work." He said gently."The weather looks unlikely to improve so you're welcome to stay the night if you wish."

Emmy paused as she took everything in and nodded "Yes please. I will go take my satchel up to the spare room..." She said and watched as Layton went to the kitchen. She took a deep breath and let herself blush. The two of them had definitely shared a moment and now she was to spend the night.

_*If I'd known wearing a red shirt could get me this far I would've done it sooner!*  
><strong>*****<strong>_

_**Meanwhile...**_

Sitting in an office on the top floor of an empty building, he had been told the roar of rain and hail, plus that of central london in the evening would be more than enough to hide any noise that Clive might cause. He checked his watch before pulling a small hipflask from the inner pocket of his suit. He still had half an hour before his target would be making an appearance.

Clive had received his brief when he arrived in london a few days ago. MI5 needed him to perform another assassination and had kindly equipped him with a L115A3 sniper rifle. He had been told that it was one of the best in the world so he was interested to see how it would perform. Unusually for such a mission though, Clive had not been informed of any information in regards to his target other than he was male, brown haired and would be appearing in an apartment around 1800 hours tonight. As far as he was aware this target has been a member of parliament and since he had stood down was selling sensitive information to anyone who paid a high enough price.

So here he was, wasting time until his target appeared. Clive smiled for a moment, musing over how horrified Flora would be to find out the nature of his work. Then again, Clive was mostly needed for intelligence and subterfuge but having proved himself to be an excellent marksman he was placed on local assassinations now and then. The added bonus was that any trace of him or his relation to the disaster he had caused in london was now erased. Apart from word of mouth, Clive didn't exist.

"Mr Bond has little on me." Clive smirked to himself, thinking of the legendary fictional spy. He had watched the movies as a small boy and thinking back, James Bond's movie screen adventures had made the life of an MI5 agent seem glamorous, but the reality was very different. They showed little of the extensive research and paperwork, nor the harsh reality of being a nobody. He was in a different hotel every night to make him harder to track, the only place he was allowed to stay regularly was was his beloved Flora's and even then it was under strict surveillance at all times. There was no M or Q and never had he worked with the same person twice. All the beautiful women he had come across in high society repulsed him more than anything as no amount of couture dressings and diamonds could hide their vulgar personalities. Relationships and intercourse on the mission was strictly forbidden. In a world such as his, emotion was your worst enemy.

Taking a sip of the single malt whiskey from his hipflask, Clive checked his watch and got off the chair to fine tune the sights before double checking the rifle was set up correctly. _*5 minutes...* _he thought. In the far distance, he could see the window where momentarily his target would be passing by. The building was a distance of 1023m exactly from where he was sat, so it was good he was using a sniper that was famed for its long distance shots. Clive pressed his eye into the sights and set himself up for the shot, sliding his finger over the trigger. Even the heavy rain wouldn't stop him.

"...Ah...There you are..." He smirked, seeing the back of a brown haired man by the window. He could've taken the shot there and then but Clive saw the targets shoulder turn and anticipated that the man would face the window. As he did, Clive realized this was his chance. He held his breath and as he fired the rifle he recognised the man in his sights. A normal person would have gasped in shock or maybe taken a moment to regain themselves. Clive however, merely concentrated on his sights as the target dropped like a fly. Head shots were always messy but very effective.

A sudden vibrating in his pocket alerted Clive that his mobile was ringing and he held the device between his ear and shoulder as he started to unload the rifle.

_"What is the status of the target?"_

"Target is dead."

_"Good Job Agent Ghost. There is a black Mercedes S class waiting in the parking lot. Place the rifle in the trunk and then find your own way out and a place to stay. Take the handgun you requested as a precaution. Return to Headquarters in 4 days for a debriefing. Dispose of this phone tonight."_

With that, the call ended and Clive carried the rifle down to the carpark. The car that was waiting for him was totally empty of passengers but this was the norm. Once he had loaded the rifle in the car and picked his gun up someone would collect the car shortly and drive it away. Upon opening the boot he swapped the rifle for the standard issue SIG Sauer P226 handgun. He was pleased to see it was fully loaded as he had requested.

Clive picked up the umbrella that was also in there, shut the boot and made his way outside, peeling off his gloves and pocketing them as he popped up the umbrella. He made a mental note to incinerate the gloves later and when he was a few streets away from the building he had performed his mission in he took a moment to himself.

"To think after all that, Bill Hawks met his death by my hands." He smirked. "I think in celebration I shall pay a visit to an old friend..."  
><strong>*****<strong>

Now wrapped up in Layton's dressing gown, Emmy was surprised to find that among his many talents that the Professor wasn't a bad cook either. Layton however had expressed that he much preferred the results from her cooking over his. The two of them now sat in his home office, Layton at his desk and Emmy curled up on the sofa reading through her notes.

"I don't understand it Professor, we have an exact profile of what type of killer this person is but we have no idea who they could possibly be." Emmy sighed, setting her papers down in frustration.

"Indeed, I am concerned that such a person is evading capture. However I daresay our situation is not helped by the sheer amount of paperwork and restrictions" Layton said as he looked at the many forms piling up on his desk that still needed to be filled in.

"I agree. There is little we can do about it. Grosky said that the cuts meant that things were being processed slower and he can't spare the officers to pick up the slack but...wait, was that the door I just heard?" Emmy asked, looking at him to find he was just as surprised as she was.

"It was however I am not expecting anyone. Who on earth would be calling at this time of night?"

"I shall answer it for you Professor! If anyone intends to cause trouble then they shall have to go through me! its been awhile since I've had a chance to put my skills to use!" she replied and before the older man could protest she was already halfway to the door.

_*It's probably someone trying to sell something...*_she thought, turning the doorknob and pulling the door open to see who was there.

"Hello?"

"Good evening, I suppose judging by the fact you are in the Professor's gown that you must be Miss Altava if I'm not mistaken? I am here to see Professor Layton. He is not expecting me but he will know who I am." Said the man stood in the pouring rain. Although he was well spoken, his voice was almost emotionless. The man pulled his umbrella down and It took Emmy a moment to realize she recognised him.

"Forgive me if I seem rude, but have we met? I will need to at least know your name before I allow you into the Professor's house." Emmy said, meeting his cold eyes with her strong brown ones. Where had she seen his face before? _*How on earth did he know who I am? I'm certain the Professor is linked to him somehow...but...*_

"Understandable. My name is Mr Dove" He said simply and watched as Emmy stood to the side.

"Come in then, I will let the Professor know you're here" she said, watching the man enter and as he did, the Professor emerged from his office.

"Clive!" exclaimed the older man, looking slightly alarmed by the sight of him in his home."What is the meaning of this!"

"Please save your concern, Professor. If I had come here wishing you harm I assure you I wouldn't have knocked on the door." Clive said, taking his coat off to reveal a smart looking suit."I have come to speak with you."

Emmy felt very strange standing between the two of them as they stared at one another but she also felt annoyed at herself for not recognizing Clive. She had seen him before in a newspaper clipping shortly after he was sent to jail and had recognized him as soon as she'd heard his first name (as she had done in the car with Luke.) _*Though that aside, I can see why Flora is attracted to him...this also explains why he knew my name.* _She thought, remembering that Flora had called her last night. The two men stared in silence before the Professor gave a silent nod.

"Alright. Please join me in the living room" He said and motioned to which door it was.

"Thank you. Miss Altava, would you please join us?" Clive asked. Even though his words were polite they were still without any sort of feeling. Emmy presumed this is what Luke had meant when he said that Clive was emotionless.

"I think I will get the tea and meet you both in there" she said. The two men walked into the room silently and Emmy took a moment to breathe. It would seem that she was to be a mediator.

A few moments later the three of them were all sat in Layton's living room. The two men sat at opposite ends of the room, as if a match were about to take place. The Professor was the first to speak.

"So, please explain why you have come to speak with me" He said quietly.

Clives cold stare was fixated on Layton and he thought for a moment before he said a single word that made the Professor's face turn from one of suspicion to one of concern.

"Flora."

"I think you should explain yourself further." Layton said frowning, but maintaining his cool. Emmy knew what was about to come into subject having been told by Luke but she was amazed that Clive was bold enough to drop such a bombshell after turning up on the Professor's doortep.

"Flora has asked me to speak with you, as she is unable to tell you in person. She has been writing me letters since the day we parted ways and the two of us have been in a relationship for some time now. I was released early to work for the government in order to repay my debt to London." He said. Emmy was impressed that he had not wavered or hesitated once whilst he spoke to the father figure of the woman he loved. _*Most men would be nervous but my god! Clive certainly is something else it seems!*_

"Considering my past experiences with you, I'm inclined to take your explanation with a pinch of salt" The Professor replied, still keeping his gaze on the younger man. "You are certainly bold to come and tell me this yourself, especially as you once kidnapped my adopted daughter."

What came next both shocked and impressed Emmy yet again as Clive pulled out a gun and dismantled it so fast it looked as if it had fallen apart in his hands. Both her and Layton jumped off their seat in alarm as Clive let the bullets fall to the floor.

Clive still had his cold eyes locked on Layton as he began to speak. "Professor Layton, I have spent rather a while working for MI5. I am the best marksman they have and literally the jewel in its crown working in Intelligence, subterfuge and Local assassination. In fact, I have just finished an assassination mission with a record breaking sniper rifle. The beauty of all this is even though I have divulged this top secret information to you, It does not matter. You could run down the street and tell every paper out there and no one would believe you because I simply do not exist. All evidence and trace of my movements are erased periodically. If I had some silly personal vendetta against any of you it would be a waste of my time to play pleasantries if I can so easily shoot you if I please. Prison left me scarred in ways you cannot begin to imagine and Flora washed it all away in an instant. I would never harm a hair on her head. As such I have gone to intense measures to make sure that regardless of what I need to do for my country, it will never interfere or come back to Flora. Should someone try, I pity them dearly."

After hearing him out, She flopped on the sofa and looked at Clive. It was absurd. He showed so little emotion but when he spoke about Flora there was a sudden passion and love that burned deep in his normally cold stare. Turning to see how Layton had reacted, she was surprised to see he was totally expressionless.

"You intend to stay here a while then? I imagine an assassin who has just come off a mission would need to lay low for a few days." Layton said quietly.

"Indeed. I also wish to assist you and Miss Altava with your investigation for the time whilst I'm here. You and the police may be restrained by rules but I am not." Clive replied and watched as Layton settled back down on the sofa. "Flora has asked me to tell you that she is going to call you tonight to make sure all is well. Regardless of this, I understand if you wish me to leave."

Layton paused for a moment, taking everything in and only opened his eyes when the phone started to ring. "I imagine that will be Flora then" he said. "Please excuse me, we will discuss the matter further when I return."

Watching the Professor leave, Emmy was going to ponder over what the outcome of this meeting would be when she could feel Clive's eyes on the back of her head. Uncharacteristically for him, Clive spoke to her, rather than waiting for her to speak to him.

"You seem calm for a person who has essentially just been threatened with a gun. Given that the first time you may have heard of me I was shown to be an evil criminal by the media." Clive mused. She could see that he was preparing to build an image in his mind of what sort of person Emmy was based on her response. Luke had mentioned in their car journey that after the Professor, Clive was one of the most intelligent people he had met. Emmy knew that Intelligent people usually lacked in the emotional department, and she knew that Clive's amusement was a bitter and sad one.

"What do you mean? Evil has never loved you. I can crack the slightest code of woe." She said gently.

The younger man's eyes widened a little in surprise as Emmy's deep brown eyes seemed to sink right into his soul. "Excuse me?" he said, getting a little defensive.

"One or two or three things you mentioned leave a taste familiar to me. I recall a time I came across like you. As hard and emotionally mute you would care to appear, It is merely like putting up a pane of glass before me rather than a wall." She said."But it's something I shall keep to myself if you would care to be yourself. Deal?"

"Deal...I can see why the Professor could love someone like you." Clive said, relaxing a little. Emmy was a little like Flora in the way that she seemed to see right through him. He wondered if this was because Emmy, like him and flora, had lost someone important to her.

"I see you were present during my phonecall to Flora then?" Emmy smiled. "As much as Flora and Luke seem to enjoy playing matchmaker, the only person who can decide ultimately is Layton himself. I will do nothing to intervene other than to be myself and love him regardless."

"I see" Clive replied, watching Emmy for a moment. He had a feeling the two of them would come to talk more as time went on.

Just then, the Professor returned and sat back where he was previously. He seemed cheerful and smiled at Clive. "After speaking with Flora, I am happy to let you stay if you wish. She seems very besotted with you. You also have my permission in regards to the other matter."

Emmy watched as a twinkle of genuine happiness appeared in Clive's eyes before disappearing just as quickly as it had came. She settled herself into the back of the sofa as Layton and Clive began to talk about the case, their voices soon becoming a blur as she got lost in her thoughts.

_*Maybe I will be that happy someday...if not, this will do just fine...Let me stay near you like this just for a little while, Hershal...*  
><strong>*****<strong> _


	8. Busy

Authors note: Thanks once again to everyone for my reviews! As a thankyou, I will be writing a special chapter (and a very long one at that.) There will be LOTS of dialog so please excuse if its not too descriptive. as with my writing style, its all about the characters themselves and their interactions rather than their environment :P Enjoy the large amount of happiness as it'll be the last for a while!  
><strong>*****<strong>

Clock watching was something Flora Reinhold was so used to that it was somewhat of an obsessive compulsion when she had nothing to do. Years pent up in her little house high up in the tower had left her with unusual quirks. Spending hours watching the clock, re-reading books three times over and counting how many words were in each were only a few of the strange traits she had. Flora had managed to suppress most of them down when she had first arrived in London with the Professor and Luke and she had been excited at the prospect of living the life of a normal girl, with real people rather than robots. Her excitement however, had been short lived because although Layton loved her like his own, she was usually left at home for what she was told "was for her own safety."

Flora had lost count of the many times she had been left behind and in the end she stopped fretting about it and just accepted that it wasn't meant on purpose. Being home by herself again, Flora had found that she could not cope with being alone without her quirks and they came back in full force. Layton had initially been heartbroken when all her odd habits came back, thinking he had caused her to be unhappy, but she had told him that as she was raised in a village of robots, expecting her to function like a normal human being was something she could just not do. Flora had been happy to find that he loved her regardless and accepted her strange needs. When she told the Professor it made her happier to not have to hide them, he made an effort to accommodate her needs. He even went as far as to have a clock in every room so she could watch it when she pleased.

"2 hours gone already! My, that certainly went quickly!" Flora smiled, taking a sip of her tea as she rested on the sofa, watching the second hand tick round. It was as she was watching the clock once more that she remembered when her life took a new direction, one she could never have imagined.

The day that Clive was arrested, Flora had seen an unmistakable look in his eyes. One of woe, sadness and pure loneliness. A look she had seen in her own eyes many a time. Watching the Police lead him away, she'd suddenly ran after them. Before they pushed him into the car, she had looked Clive right in the eye and said that she wasn't mad and that she would write to him that very night. True to her word, she had done just that. Initially, she had not expected a reply but the day she received his reply had been a happy one. The two of them started writing as often as it was allowed and before long, she even started to visit him in prison. _*I'll never forget that day. He looked like his soul had abandoned him and left a shell behind...yet he still smiled when he saw me...* _she thought. Clive had told her he adored her during one of her visits and looked forward to the day when he could take her out. She loved him from that moment on. Sadly, Flora only got a few more chances to see Clive in person before the contact stopped. Although feeling heartbroken at first, she spent the next few years writing to him regardless, not expecting a reply and loving him all the while.

_*Then I moved away for college...*_Flora thought, moving forward to the day they were re-united. She had been on her way to college...

***Back on that day..*****  
><strong>**  
><strong>_Checking her watch, Flora was certain she was ahead of time. She had done all her essays and had counted the words by hand 4 times over for the fun of it. *The fun of it? I can't begin to imagine what __my classmates would think if they knew of all my weird habits...still,because of my time keeping I have enough time to get a hot chocolate!* she thought happily, remembering she was about to approach the cafe that was on her route._

_As she entered through the cafe door, Flora stood at the end of the small que and scanned the menu to check the prices. *2.60? it not changed thankfully.* she thought. She only ever had 10ps, 20ps and £2 coins on her in change if she could help it and was merely just another one of her quirks. Checking the prices of tea cakes, it was as her eyes reached the end of the menu that they wandered to the far end of the cafe, where hidden in the corner were two important looking businessmen. One of them was rather burly and was getting up to leave, the other however remained seated. Flora noted he had a scar or two on his face, nothing that harmed his good looks though. *He has the bluest eyes I've ever seen...I think the only person I've seen with eyes like that is...Oh my god!*_

_Flora gasped as she recognised the man left sitting at the table, sipping on a cup of tea and calmly reading the paper as if the other man had never been there at all. She could feel her heart pounding as she waited for the burly looking man to leave before plucking up the courage to walk over to the table. She took a deep breath as she stood near where the handsome man remained. He barely registered her presence until she spoke._

_"C...Clive?"_

_Clive looked up at her and at first she was met with a hateful, cold stare before h_is gaze instantly softened_ when he realised who she was and stood up to take a better look at her. "Flora?"_

_"It is you! Are you well? You know I still send letters to you!" She smiled, pleased to see him once again and setting her heart aflutter with love, but it was short lived as she remembered he had stopped writing to her. "...Ah, I feel a little foolish now, I'm sorry. Please forgive me for interrupting your day. Goodbye." _  
><em><br>"Please stay with me for a moment and let me explain. I received each and every one of your letters." He said, taking her hand and gently easing her back towards him. Flora turned to look at him with a skeptical and hurt look on her face._

_"I'm waiting."_

_"_I work for the government now. After my antics building future London, I caught the attention of government intelligence and_ was released early from jail. Unfortunately for the both of us, I was told to cease all contact with anyone whilst I was in training. Before I left, I had one of the guards re-direct all your letters to where I was staying. I came up here today to try and find you now that I am able to have contact with people again." Clive explained. To most, the way he spoke was cold and hard, but Flora saw through it and felt that he was being scincere, but she decided to test him anyway to be sure._

_"Anyone would have a hard time believing that, Clive."_

_"You do not trust me?" He asked."Did I not say I looked forward to taking you out once I was free?"_

_"How could I? You kidnapped me, then the moment I told you I loved you, you abandoned me like every other person!"_

_Clive closed his eyes for a moment and then pulled a wad of letters out of his jacket, pushing them in Flora's direction. "These,Princess, are for you. You can check the dates if you wish." he said._

_She picked up the pile and flicked through them to find they all had various dates and 'Dearest Flora' written at the top. Her eyes welled up as she skimmed over a few of them._

_"For each letter you sent me, I wrote a reply. I have been intending to send them as soon as I was able to make contact again. However it seems I have been able to give them to you in person." Clive said, not betraying much emotion until Flora started smile happily, making him give the slightest hint of a smile himself. Flora then got out of her seat, stuffing the letters into her bag and then grabbing Clive's hand and dragging him out of the cafe and onto the street._

_"I have lessons today, but they can wait!" she beamed and was going to ask what Clive wanted to do when he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly as he pressed his lips onto hers, kissing her like it was his one and only chance to do so...the kind that lives in your memory forever..._

"Flora?"

Eyes snapping open, Flora realised she must have fallen asleep but was happy to see Clive placing a kiss on her forehead."Morning, Princess"

"Oh, sorry I must have fallen asleep. I was watching the clock."

"Well, you will be pleased to know it's only an hour till we need to head to the station." He said, sitting down next to her and pulling her sleepy form into his arms. "We need to get ready, we will all be meeting at King's cross station today, remember? I don't think they will be impressed if we leave them waiting in the cold."

"Oh! well, we had better get to it then. It's a good thing I wrapped all the presents last night...Well...except yours...I'm afraid you will have to unwrap it on the day" She grinned, poking her tongue out.

"I can still unwrap you in the meantime..." Clive smirked.

*********  
><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

Public transport was usually a pain to use on a normal day, but it was an entirely different ball game on the morning of christmas eve. Being sure to hold Arianna's hand a little tighter than normal, Luke was amazed by the sheer amount of people who had boarded the train one stop after Misthallery.

"Wow. I wasn't aware the next village even had this many people." Luke said, watching all the people get on. He suddenly felt very lucky that he was able to be sat with his girlfriend, especially as almost half the seats were already gone.

"I imagine that because it's christmas and new year is not long after, that people leave the villages to go drinking and avoid inbreeding" Arianna grinned. "Imagine all the people that come back with STD's!"

"Arianna..." Luke said disapprovingly. He loved her warped and perverted sense of humour and was used to it by now, but it still managed to embarrass him at times. " Although I suppose you have a point" he smirked.

"Well, it is interesting to see. This is the furthest I've been from Misthallery" She replied.

"I'd forgotten this is your first trip away" Luke said thoughtfully. Since that fateful day in november, Luke had been visiting Arianna whenever he could and in return she was always sure to call him in the evenings. He had been eager to take Arianna on a train journey as he was all too aware how frustrated she was getting being trapped in the same village with the same people all the time, so he jumped at the idea of meeting up with Flora and Clive on christmas eve. "I will have to keep my eye on you incase you go running off with some city boy." he teased.

"As if! Like I would wander away from the only person who can keep up with my apatite" the red head winked. "Speaking of which, its a good thing we will be home in Misthallery on boxing day as I imagine I will be very hungry by then."

Luke blushed and tried to think of anything but what she was hinting at. "Honestly Arianna, anyone would think you're a nymphomaniac."

"Are you complaining?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not! but there's a time and a place! the middle of a train journey is not it!" Luke sighed, exasperated. "Besides, you said you would be on your best behaviour."

"I did, but you didn't tell me why I should be." She pouted, but it was her turn to blush as Luke whispered in her ear "Because when we get back, I will certainly be on my baddest behaviour." After that, she sat quietly for a while, before tugging on her boyfriend's sleeve.

"Yes?"

"I heard London is a big place...You will look after me won't you?" she asked quietly. At times like these, Luke utterly melted at how sweet she could be and he wrapped an arm around her.

"I'll protect you Arianna. London isn't that bad, besides Flora and Clive will be there. Clive looks pretty scary at first but he's a good person at heart." He assured her.

"Has Flora changed much since I last saw her?"

"Somewhat. She's a lot more confident but she still has all her strange habits."

Arianna nodded solemnly. "I can relate to that. When you spend a long time alone in a room it can do odd things to you. I used to re-arrange all the things in my room before you, Emmy and the Professor saved us. I was only alone for a little while so I can't imagine what it was like for Flora."

"I'd not thought of it like that before." Luke said quietly and as he got lost in his thoughts, he felt Arianna rest her head against his shoulder and drift off. He looked at her and smiled to himself. Today was going to be a very good day.  
><strong>*****<strong>

Christmas eve had crept up on Professor Layton much sooner than he had anticipated and by the time he realized what day it was it was already 5pm. There were no decorations in his house and he had even failed to put up the tree because of the little amount of spare time he had.

"Has that much time passed already?" He sighed wearily, signing the final form and putting it in the pile of many others. Usually Emmy was here to help but he had told her a few days ago not to come in on christmas eve or christmas day in the belief that it would mean she would be able to rest or spend it with family. He decided he would give her the christmas presents he's bought for her when he saw her next.

_*Speaking of family, it was good to hear from Luke and Flora today...*_he thought. They had both called him up to ask how he was and what his plans were for christmas. He had told them truthfully that he was going to spend the day relaxing and maybe take a walk if it snowed. Flora had said she was busy with college work and Luke mentioned he was visiting Arianna.

Layton sighed sadly. He had enjoyed previous times when the three of them had spent christmas together. One year, Flora had knitted him a scarf and Luke had spent weeks hunting the local tea shops to gather the most unusual blends from around the world he could find. Layton had also enjoyed sending them off on a treasure hunt to find their presents. _*Those two...Ah, those times were surely wonderful experiences...I wonder what Emmy does for christmas? I don't think I asked her...Does she even have family?*_

He got up from his desk, wondering if he ought to at least call his assistant and wish her a merry christmas when he heard knocking at his door. Given recent events, Layton was certain nothing could surprise him anymore since Clive had called, so he braced himself and went to answer it thinking it would be something trivial. No amount of past experience however, could of prepared him for what he saw.

"SURPRISE!"

There, on his doorstep was not only his apprentice, but also Arianna, Clive and his beloved foster daughter Flora, all smiling happily at him. "Good grief!" he said in surprise, beaming at the sight of the four of them. "What a pleasant surprise! Do come in!"

Standing aside as the four of them each came through the door he suddenly remembered his home was not particularly festive at present. "If I had known you were all coming I would have put the decorations up" Layton said, speaking above the commotion of people taking off shoes and coats or sorting through the bags of presents they had bought with them.

"Oh don't worry Professor!" Flora beamed."We wanted to surprise you, besides, me and Luke know where the decorations are so we will put them up!"

"Oooh! so this is why we were making paper chains?" came Arianna's voice.

"My dear! how nice to see you!" Layton said, brimming with joy at the sudden bustle that seemed to have burst into his home, but also pleased Luke and Flora would want to bring their partners to meet him.

"You too Professor! thank you for having me!" she grinned in reply.

"Arianna, come with me I'll show you where everything is" Luke said, squeezing past Clive to reach his girlfriend.

"Hold on, what about food? Professor, do you mind if we get some food for xmas dinner?" Flora asked, having assumed that as he hadn't expected them he most certainly wouldn't have enough food for them all.

"Ah, well, as my guests I will go out and get some things for tomorrow." Layton replied and was surprised when Clive decided to finally speak.

"I will come too if that is alright with you professor? I'm not one for decorating." He said in his usual cold demeanor.

"Certainly." The Professor replied, knowing that Clive meant nothing by his emotionless tone.

"Then you should also take Luke. He will need to be there as he eats so much." Flora giggled "In fact the only person who could rival him is Emmy."

"Very true!" Arianna grinned, ignoring Luke's pout before noticing the confused look on his face. "What is it?"

"Where is Emmy? I thought she would be here too?" he asked.

"I think she is with her family" Layton said, feeling a little confused as to why they expected her to be here.

Flora looked a bit surprised suddenly and as a guilty expression played on her face, she quietly said "I suppose there has been a misunderstanding. I rang her to tell her we were planning to pay you a surprise visit. I assumed she would be here as Luke had told me she was doing nothing for christmas."

"It's true, I asked her if she was seeing family or anything and she said to me that she had none so she wasn't going to do anything." Luke said sadly.

"What can we do?" Arianna asked. She had been looking forward to seeing Emmy again.

The Professor said nothing for a while, thinking things over before turning to Clive and Luke. "Clive, Luke, please take this and go get food for tomorrow. Assume Emmy will eat the same amount as Luke" he said, handing over some money to Luke.

"Shall do. I have a company car so we will take that. Let's go Luke." Clive said, leading Luke out of the house with him.

As the two of them left, Layton rushed past the two girls and grabbed a package from his office before heading back towards the door.

"Professor, Me and Arianna will put up the tree and decorate whilst you're gone." Flora said, watching as he grabbed his coat and keys.

"Thank you. You know where the spare keys are Flora, I will be back soon!" he called as he climbed into the Laytonmobile.

The two girls waved him off and Flora closed the door. "Well, looks like it's just us Arianna! So, you certainly seem to have made Luke happy" she smiled, leading the pair of them up the flights of stairs towards the attic.

"Losing your virginity will do that to you I suppose" Arianna said casually, smirking when she saw the older girl's jaw drop to the floor before Flora burst into fits of laughter. "How bold! I think we're going to get along very well!" she laughed.  
><strong>*****<strong>

After parking the Laytonmobile and climbing up a few flights of stairs, Layton realized that although he knew which level he needed to be on, he was unsure which number his assistant lived at. He had dropped Emmy off many times but had never enquired which number she lived at for fear of seeming rude. _*Bother...I suppose I will need to knock on one of these four doors if I'm to find out which one she lives at...* _he thought.

Surveying each door closely he saw that the one at the farthest end of the hall was slightly ajar. Looking around, curiosity got the better of him and the Professor walked over to it and tapped gently against the wood. "Hello?" he called, waiting for an answer but found he was met with silence. Layton felt uneasy at the lack of a response so he pushed the door open and stepped in. "Please excuse the intrusion, but the door was open..." He said, listening out for any signs of an occupant. Again, there was no response.

Looking round, he saw that the apartment was rather small. The room he was in now combined a kitchen and a living room and although it was nicely decorated, it was messy. The dents in the wall along with a small spatter of blood suggested that there had probably been a fight and when Layton noticed the familiar looking camera on the coffee table his heart stopped dead. _*This is Emmy's flat!*_

"Emmy!" He gasped, feeling a sudden wave of nausea overcome him. _*Please no! Wait! maybe she's still here!* _He thought and rushed over to the door leading to the bedroom, bursting in through it. Layton looked round the bedroom frantically, seeing no sign of her he went to go back out before seeing that there was another door leading to an en suite. Hearing the sound of a tap running, he placed the package he was carrying down before he cautiously pulled the door open. As he did, his heart suddenly felt pained to see Emmy bent over the sink, her blouse torn and her form shaking a little through her heavy breathing.

"Emmy!" he said, going to her side where he saw that she was spitting blood into the sink. "Good god, Emmy!" Layton gasped and gently turned her to face him where he saw that the blood was coming from a split lip. Her pretty face now sported a black eye and looking over her body, he could see that she had taken quite a beating. The Professor was not easily shaken but the sight before him truly horrified him.

"Professor...I'm alright, really." she said, forcing a small smile as the older man cupped her face in his hands, brushing his thumbs over her cheeks. Even in this state, her deep brown eyes still sparkled at him, albeit in a sad way.

"This is certainly not alright. What happened?" he asked, leading her out of the bathroom and sitting her down on her bed. The Professor started to check her over for any signs of injury or wounds that would require a doctor whilst she spoke.

"My father came and paid me a visit. He was looking for money and when I refused to give him any, he got rather angry" She said, as if it was a normal thing to happen."He left after I kicked the shit out of him...excuse the cuss."

"Your Father did this to you?" Layton said in disbelief. "Emmy, how long has this been going on? Have you called the police?"

"Long enough for my dear Uncle to feel the need to teach me how to defend myself before he passed away, god bless him. I called them once, but it is much more satisfying to fight back and defend myself rather than lay there helpless and waiting for the law to act" she said, wincing as the Professor softly touched her lip. "Professor, It's alright. I'm just a bit sore and bruised. If I needed to go to hospital, I would be there by now" Emmy smiled softly.

Layton turned away for a moment to regain some self control. Half of him felt his heart breaking to think that Emmy had endured such an awful thing whilst the other half felt fury and contempt for the man that had done this to her. He decided then and there that it would never be allowed to happen again and that he would do his utmost to protect her from now on.

"By the way, why are you here Professor? I thought Flora and Luke were coming to see you?" She asked, looking confused as he turned back to face her.

The Professor suddenly remembered why he had originally came to see her and picked up the package he had bought with him. "Ah This, this is for you." He said, sitting on the bed next to her and passing the package over to her. "I'm aware that christmas day is not untill tomorrow, but I wanted to give you this in person..." He said, watching her pull apart the paper to reveal the high end digital camera he had brought for her. Emmy sat quietly for a moment, staring blankly at the camera. Layton was beginning to wonder if he had brought the wrong one when he noticed her eyes start to well up slightly before a happy smile spread across her face. _*Even with those bruises, she still looks beautiful with a smile on her face*_he thought, as a warm, glowing feeling spread through him as he saw how happy she was with her gift.

"Thank you, Professor! It's wonderful!" She beamed, standing up and snapping a photo of him then and there. He smiled as she seemed to have gotten her passion back and stood up to speak to her.

"I trust that you like it?"

"Indeed!" She grinned, pressing the various buttons excitedly."Would you like your present, Professor?"

"I'm afraid that I shall have to wait. You can give it to me tomorrow." He smiled.

"Tomorrow? But Professor-" Emmy began but was stopped mid sentence as she felt Layton's arms wrapping around her. He held her so gently she wondered if she was melting into him.

"Emmy, I realize this is rather bold of me to ask, but please come and stay with me. I came to ask you if you wanted to spend christmas with us all but after tonight I simply cannot stand by and watch you return to a place where you could be attacked again at any moment. I know you are a skilled fighter but you should not have to endure that sort of treatment from anyone." Layton said quietly. Although he knew Emmy was a nimble fighter and a strong woman, her form felt so delicate against his body that he almost felt afraid of breaking her.

Emmy barely moved in his embrace and would've found the moment incredibly romantic had her mind not suddenly started going a thousand miles an hour. _*OH MY GOD! say yes say yes say yes say yes! He has practically asked you to move in with him! this place is stupidly expensive anyway! not only that, you'd never have to see your druggie fuck head of a father ever again! wait, you're still thinking! why? ANSWER HIM EMMY!* _Her mind was screaming at her and that combined with all the blood flushing her bruised face caused her nose to start bleeding. Embarrassed, she pinched her nose and unusually for her, mumbled a reply "Professor, I'm awfully sorry but my nose is bleeding...I would like to accept your offer though!"

Pulling back, he saw that her nose was indeed pouring out blood. She looked such a sorry state that Layton was certain that having her live with him was for the best. He watched as she disappeared into her en suite to tidy herself up and before long she came back out in fresh clothing and with a bandaged hand. Emmy had even managed to put paper stitches across her lip, a sign that she was indeed used to being in a fight with her father. It pained the Professor as he understood that was the way things had been for her.

"If anyone asks, I was defending myself from a burglar. Luke will think its rather cool I expect!" She smiled. "Well then, I suppose I had better pack some things then Professor!"

"Please, call me Hershel." He corrected her. "If you need help packing, I shall be waiting in the other room."

"Thank you...Hershel..." she blushed, watching him leave. _*Who knew that such a bad day could turn into something so wonderful?*  
><em>*********

Leaving her old home behind had felt strange. She was almost sad to have to say goodbye but when she saw the fist marks on the wall any sentimental feelings she had for the apartment vanished.

"We're here" Layton said as they pulled up to his house, the place that was to become Emmy's new home and after switching the engine off, the two of them got out of the car and walked to the door. "I'll get your cases in a moment, first, we ought to get you in where it is warmer." He said, pulling out his keys and opening the door where Emmy was washed with the smell of mulled wine and hot chocolate that came flowing out of the house. Just as they stepped in, Arianna poked her head out of the living room and gasped in surprise.

"Professor! oh! Emmy! HEY! EMMY'S HERE!" She yelled. Her call seemed to have caused the house to shake as 2 pairs of feet crashed down the stairs along with Clive emerging from the kitchen.

"Welcome back Professor! Oh my god! Emmy! what happened!" Flora asked, rushing over to take a closer look at the brunette.

"An unlucky burglar decided to break into my apartment last night, I shouldn't worry as he came off alot worse!" Emmy winked, flexing her bicep in amusement. No one noticed the sad look on Layton's face as he turned to go back out and get Emmy's cases. "I will be back in a moment." He said as he left.

"What a coward to pick on a lady! I hope you gave him a good beating" Luke piped up, having seen Emmy's fighting skills first hand. "I bet he wished he hadn't picked on you!"

"My sentiments exactly..." Clive said darkly from the doorway. The way he looked at Emmy made her feel like he didn't believe the burglar story one bit. "I assume you will not need to deal with any more in the future?" He asked, as if making sure she wouldn't have to deal with another beating again.

"I hope not, especially as the Professor has asked me to stay with him in the meantime. Still! It's good to see you all anyway. I bought presents for all of you" Emmy beamed, taking her coat off and letting Flora usher her into the kitchen as Arianna gasped in surprise. "Even for me?"

"Yup! I even got something for Mr Secret agent over there" She laughed, seeing Clive raise an eyebrow.

"Well Miss Altava, just for that I shall be enlisting you for chef duty tomorrow. The Professor mentioned your quite the cook" He said, passing Emmy a hot chocolate. "I think you will find still warm." Although his words were cold and without a hint of emotion, Emmy managed to see the kindness hidden behind them and gave him a warm smile.

"Clive is a really good cook too!" Flora beamed proudly, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"He has to be, Flora can't cook to save her life" Luke whispered to Emmy, but was unfortunately heard by Flora herself.

"Excuse me? You'd better not be rude Luke Triton or else I'll tell the Professor you're not a virgin anymore!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

Arianna was in fits of hysterics as it was quite plain that Flora had been picking on the younger boy for a while now.

"Don't worry Luke you ought to hear what Flora got up to when she started college" Clive smirked, defending Luke and watching Flora glow bright pink.

"CLIVE!" She snapped shrilly.

"I don't know why you're laughing Arianna, this is your fault in the first place" Luke sighed as the feisty red head poked her tongue out at him.

"Haters gonna hate" she shrugged, smirking as Luke seemed incredibly confused by the term she'd just used. "Oh Lukey, you really need to get out more and catch up with modern times." Arianna began and before long the two of them were lost talking about the horrors of what Arianna had discovered on the internet.

Emmy took a sip of her drink, enjoying the warm, sweet fluid and feeling deeply happy with where she was right now. She understood why Layton had missed having Flora and Luke around when they had left. Just then, the man himself appeared in the doorway and smiled happily as he surveyed the crowd in his kitchen before speaking. "Alright everyone, it's starting to get rather late so let's eat and then get organised for tomorrow"  
><strong>*****<strong>

Later that night, Emmy, Flora and Arianna all sat on Layton's bed, still amused by how the evening had unfolded since dinner.

"I can't believe the Professor is sleeping on the sofa" Emmy sighed, placing her head in her hand.

"I can't believe he didn't want to share a bed with you!" Arianna chimed in. Emmy had gotten used to the feisty red-head's honesty but it still amused her how brazen she was.

"Well, I suppose as a gentleman it's what he had to do" Flora added thoughtfully. When it came to sorting out sleeping arrangements, Layton had realised that his spare room was now filled with empty boxes from all the decorations Flora and Arianna had put up. For some reason, the Professor had deduced that this meant that Luke would sleep in his room, Clive in Flora's, the Girls in his room and that he would sleep downstairs in his office.

"I can see his logic." Emmy pondered "It was nice of Clive to bring an extra mattress in here though."

"I'll sleep on that one as I think I'd feel strange sleeping in my guardians bed." Flora said.

"I don't mind sharing with you Emmy. Still, the Professor's room is rather nice isnt it?" Arianna noted, looking around. The Professor's room had a king sized four-poster bed and dark antique furniture (which Emmy would have said was very 'Laytonesque'.) There were also no photos in this room which is what surprised her most as there wasn't one of Claire.

"Where's Claire?" She asked, she had known that Layton had adored claire enough to want to marry her when she had been alive so she had expected to see a photograph of her in his room.

"She lives in the hallway just outside his bedroom door. I was surprised when he moved the photo but he explained it to me when I asked if it meant he didn't love her anymore. He said he still loved her, but that he was not "in love" with her. He said that it is impossible, because she is no longer a part of his life now she has died. Claire is just in his head as a happy memory he will never forget." Flora said quietly.

There was a pause before Arianna spoke "I think people expect widowers and widows to love only their deceased partners forever. People expected that of my father too. Its a bit silly really. You aren't tied to one person forever."

Emmy was just thinking how mature Arianna could be when the younger girl added "This still doesn't explain why the Professor hasn't made a move on Emmy yet."

"Arianna..." Emmy sighed. "He is a gentleman. Gentlemen don't jump at the first chance to climb into bed with someone."

"Luke was a gentleman, look what happened there." she replied, raising an eyebrow.

Flora buried her face into a pillow in an attempt to stifle her laughter, still apparently amused that Luke was with such a man eater.

"Oh dear...Right, Bed time you two." Emmy sighed again and waited for the other two to settle into bed before she flicked off the lamp.  
><strong>*****<strong>

The next morning, Luke, Clive and a very groggy Professor were standing in the hallway. They had been up early to set out all the presents and the two boys were now debating with Layton as to whether they should wake up the girls.

"It would be most rude to walk in on a roomful of sleeping ladies. Especially as we are dressed and they will still be in their sleepwear." Layton said, standing his ground.

"Professor, I agree with you but I think they would certainly be irritated if we did not wake them up. It is christmas day so the normal rules don't apply." Clive replied.

"I have to wake Arianna up Professor, I promised I would as soon as we woke up" Luke said, hovering outside the bedroom door. "I'm sure it will be fine if we knock first!"

"Luke!" Layton exclaimed but it was too late, Luke had already knocked on the door and poked his head into the room. It was times like this that the Professor realised that no matter how much he had done to teach Luke how to be a gentleman, puberty would undo it all until he was old enough to know better.

"Good morning Ladies! Merry Christmas!" Luke chimed. "Oh! you're all already up?"

"Yes, Flora woke us up bright an early and made sure we were all dressed and ready." Arianna yawned, stretching as she stood up and walked out of the room, followed by Flora and Emmy.

"Good morning" Clive said, acknowledging Emmy and Arianna before planting a kiss on Flora's forehead.

"Are we all ready to head downstairs?" Layton asked.

"Yes, Professor!" Flora said excitedly and lead the four of them downstairs, leaving Emmy and Layton stood in the Hallway. Emmy looked to Layton and smiled softly. "It was very kind of you to let us sleep in your room. I hope you managed to get some sleep yourself."

"It was not a problem" he smiled back, before feeling saddened as he noticed that her black eye and lip had swollen overnight. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"A bit sore, but these will heal in no time" She reassured him. "Well, why don't we join the others downstairs? I would like to give you the first of your presents, Hershel."

Layton nodded and followed her down._*There is a lovely intimacy to the way she says my name.*_He thought, and decided that he should've asked her to call him by his first name sooner.

Once they were all downstairs and had drinks if they wanted them, the presents quickly started being unwrapped. Emmy snapped each and every one with her new camera and was amazed at some of the gifts that they had gotten one another. Arianna had bought Luke an exquisite antique violin whilst Clive had bought Flora a rather beautiful necklace. Layton had also gotten wonderful presents as had Emmy herself. Luke and Arianna had given her a new helmet and Clive and Flora had given her a set of expensive looking leather driving gloves.

As the others started to unwrap the rest of their presents, Emmy took the chance to set her camera down for a moment and pick up the heavy gift she had bought for the Professor.

"Merry christmas, I hope you like it" She said, sitting next to the older man as she pushed the tall gift towards him. Layton peeled away the ribbon and wrapping paper to reveal a black box with a lid on it. Removing the lid and peering in, Emmy was delighted to see a surprised smile spread across his face as he finally saw his gift.

"My goodness, I haven't seen one of these in years." He said, gently pulling the tall contraption out and setting it carefully on the coffee table. "Where did you find this?" He asked.

"An antiques store was having a clear out and the owner didn't seem to know what it was so she let me buy it." Emmy said, watching the Professor wind the key at the base.

"And do you happen to know what this is, Emmy?" He asked, watching the two movements spring to life.

"Indeed I do. This, is a Tall Orrery Clock. It has two movements, one for the time and another which shows the 6 planets, which were the only ones that were known about at the time. I think its from the 1700's but I could be mistaken." She replied knowingly.

"Correct. I'm impressed." Layton smiled. "It is certainly a fascinating contraption. I will need to remember to set it properly when the time is right. This is a truly wonderful gift, thank you."

"You're welcome, Hershel. Besides, you have another present! but it will have to wait until later!" Emmy grinned, enjoying the sight of Layton's eyes giving a hint of curiosity.

Just at that moment, Emmy heard the sound of her camera clicking and turned round to see Flora had just taken a photo of the two of them and the Orrery clock. "Sorry Emmy, I couldn't resist." She beamed. "Professor, are we doing the treasure hunt this year?"

"Treasure hunt?" Emmy asked and it seemed she was not the only one who was interested as both Clive and Arianna seemed to look a little confused.

"Ah yes, but it shall be with a difference this year. As we have three extra guests, they will be doing the hunting so I'm afraid Luke and Flora, you will get your presents separately." The Professor said as everyone gathered around him.

"I was really looking forward to doing the treasure hunt" Luke said, a little disappointed he would be missing out.

"We can always help the Professor set the dining room up for lunch instead until your parents call you on the phone. Besides, we have something even better to do afterwards" Flora reassured him. "But for now we will wait in the kitchen." They both gave a small wave and the two of them left the room.

"Now, Emmy, Arianna and Clive. After you all went to bed I placed clues around the house that will eventually lead to where your gifts are. The rules are you aren't allowed to ask myself, Luke or Flora for help and that when you find your gift, you must leave and go to the dining room. Your first clue is in this room, good luck and have fun" Layton smiled, before turning around and leaving them.

The three of them stood quietly for a moment before Clive spoke "As the person who knows Layton best out of the three of us, we'll go by your lead for the moment" he suggested, looking around the room.

"Especially now you are on first name terms with him" Arianna teased.

Blushing, Emmy chose to ignore her comment and took a deep breath. "Well, as it's the first room, this should be pretty easy. I can already see the first clue."

"You can?" Arianna gasped. "Where?"

"Think about it. Why are we all in this room?" Emmy asked.

"Because we're on a treasure hunt." The younger girl replied, as if Emmy was asking something obvious.

"Arianna, we are in here because it's christmas day. So the clue would be placed in one of the decorations." Clive said simply. "Perhaps it's on the tree?"

"Correct!" Emmy winked "It is indeed on the tree! that was no problem at all!"

"Oh, I do see a piece of paper on the star at the top!" Arianna said pointing at the large glittering star sat proudly atop of the tree. "However that tree is rather big. I'm not sure even Clive could reach it and he is quite tall."

"You have a point, I can see the words but I cannot quite read them from here" Clive said in his ever emotionless way as he walked closer to inspect it. "Emmy, how good is the zoom on that camera?"

"Ah! Good thinking!" she replied, picking her camera up and zooming in as close as she could without losing focus. She snapped a photo and then brought it up on the display. "Fantastic! I can see the writing clearly enough to read it."

"What does it say?" Arianna asked, trying to peer at the camera screen.

"I have seas without water, forests without wood, deserts without sand, and houses without bricks. What am I?...Hmmm"

The three of them stood around for a moment, thinking the question over but before long the youngest of them had solved it.

"Oooh! I know what it is!" Arianna grinned. "And just where to find it!"  
><strong>*****<strong>

Two hours of running around Layton's house had proved to be more exhausting than Emmy had initially thought as she took a chance to sit down now that she was alone. They had been in the garden, the bathroom and even had to stand on Clive's shoulders to reach the attic at one point to do a slider puzzle that was locking the hatch. Emmy thought she must have been in nearly all the rooms the house had to offer by now.

"At least they have their gifts" She smiled to herself, remembering how pleased they had been with their presents from the Professor. Clive had gotten a well aged whisky and Arianna a glass piccolo. "I don't understand why there are still clues for me though...I got my present yesterday."

Looking at the last clue she had picked up, Emmy couldn't help but feel stumped for a moment and in an attempt to see if she could make sense of it, she read it aloud.

"23-8-9-3-8-18-15-15-13-4-15-25-15-21-19-16-5-14-4-20-8-5-13-15-19-20-20-9-13-5-9-14"

_*Well...there is no repeating pattern, however there are recurring numbers...15 for example...Ah, perhaps they correspond to a letter!..lets see...if A is 1 then E would be 5, I would be 9, O would be 15 and U would be 21...* _she thought, her mind translating the numbers before her to slowly reveal another clue.

"Which room do you spend the most time in?" Emmy asked herself, confused for a moment before thinking it over. _*Well, that is fairly simple to answer. A bedroom as you spend at least half of your life sleeping. However there are four in this house. I suppose I will take the spare room as my choice as it's the only one I haven't been to today and it's just down the hallway.*_

Standing up, she walked the short distance to the spare room and pulled the door open to reveal the Professor sat on one of the many boxes cluttering the room. As she entered, he stood up to speak to her. "Hello my dear. I see you've solved all of the puzzles."

"Yes. Although I'm unsure why I needed to, after all you gave me my present yesterday." Emmy replied, patting the camera that was now securely in the pouch on her belt. "Not only that, you also let me move into your home."

"Be that as it may, I wished to give you a means to explore your new home and get to know the people who share it. Although Luke and Flora have their own lives to lead, this is still their home. I do however, have a small gift for you." Layton said, passing her a photo album. The album was leather bound and hard backed, something Emmy imagined Layton had picked for its durability, but also had tiny, delicate decoration down its spine.

"Thank you" Emmy said softly, running her finger down the spine. "I will be certain to fill this book with plenty of pictures...However, I have one thing I need to do before I can do that though."

Layton watched as Emmy placed the book down and stepped as close as she could get to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Then, pressing her weight to her toes and standing on them, she placed her warm lips on his cheek and let them linger for a moment or two before pulling back. She felt her cheeks burn a little as she picked the book back up and turned to leave. "There is your second present." Emmy smiled. " Shall we head downstairs, Hershel?"

He didn't have time to answer as Emmy had already left by the time his mind had processed what just happened. Her kiss had been a wonderful experience, but also slightly painful as he'd felt the paper stitches on her lip split slightly against his skin, reminding him how battered and bruised she was. He felt a pang of sadness as he recalled the image of her bent over the sink, spitting out blood.

"No...That is the past. Now she is here with me, no one shall lay a finger on her ever again." he resolved, and with that, he left to join the others downstairs.  
><strong>*****<strong>

After a very filling and delicious lunch, Layton found himself sat on the sofa watching his guests try to figure out some of the riddles he had found on his adventures whilst Emmy was beside him, sifting through some of the christmas cards they had picked up from the university before the end of term.

"It's really something being busy doing nothing, Isn't it Hershel?" Emmy smiled, happy to see the Professor relaxed for a change."Though I must say, you certainly seem to have gotten a lot of cards from your students!" she mused, passing him a thick wad of envelopes.

"It seems I am not the only one though" He replied, noting that Emmy had received a couple herself. There was even a handmade purple envelope with a ribbon around it. Layton wondered if she might have someone who particularly liked her judging by the amount of time it must have taken to make such a lovely envelope. "An admirer perhaps?"

"Let's find out shall we?" She said as she pulled away the ribbon and gently teased the envelope open, pulling out a card that was blank on the outside. Emmy's look of confusion was quickly replaced with one of horror and disgust as she read what was inside. She quickly snapped it shut and stood up so suddenly it caught the attention of everyone in the room.

"Emmy?" Layton asked, shocked by the look on her face.

"Clive, I will need you to join me and the Professor in his office." She said before exiting the room as quickly as possible. The two men looked at one another before swiftly following suit.

Once they arrived at the office, Layton saw Emmy pacing up and down with a disturbed expression on her face. Concerned, he walked to where she was and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Emmy, please explain what is going on." he asked gently.

"Read the card." She said, pointing to the offending item which was now sat on his desk. Clive walked over to investigate and even his cold eyes betrayed a look of disgust as he read the message aloud "Merry christmas, Altava. Enjoy your body whilst it remains uncut, for it will soon belong to me...Professor, this message is stamped in blood."

The older man felt his stomach clench and after sitting Emmy down on the sofa, went to investigate the card. The message had been stamped on but the ink was clearly blood, which was spattered across the inside. "Clive, do you recall our last meeting? what did you find out?" he asked.

"If recall correctly, we decided that the Killer must be someone connected to the university. So after I left you, I had someone gather the names of all students and staff members present and run them through our systems to check for any criminal convictions. Asides from petty theft or drug related offences there was no one with any convictions that would suggest they would start murdering brunettes." Clive said, looking over the card again. "Professor, this has been done with one of the kind of stamp that allows you may put any letter on you please."

"Yes, Unfortunately there are many of those throughout the University and they change hands a fair amount but this tells us whoever did this is currently studying or working at the university." Layton said darkly.

"We will have to inform the police so that forensics can find out who's blood this is." Emmy said, now coming over to join them."The sooner we do that the better."

"Are you alright, Emmy? You can leave this to Clive and myself if you don't feel up to it." Layton asked, concerned but amazed that not even a shock like this was enough to completely shake her.

"I am not going to let some silly threat like this bother me! Someone's blood has been shed and we need to find out who it belongs to!" She exclaimed. "Whoever is doing this is absolutely not going to scare me into a corner and make me a victim!"

"That, Miss altava, is the best thing you can do." Clive said giving a small nod. "In the meantime, I think its wise you attend university regardless and show your strength when term starts. Until then I shall inform the police."

Layton sat at his desk and examined the card once again. It seemed even here, he could not escape the darkness that was spreading from this case.  
><strong>*****<strong>


	9. This Charming Man

**Chapter 9:**

Authors note: once again many thanks for the reviews :) (and for reading a chapter that was almost 10,000 words!) Sadly, I imagine this one will average out at about 4,000, but we shall see how we go :P  
><strong>*****<strong>

Pressing her cheek onto the table, the cold surface and sterile smell of the police station was almost intoxicating as the events of the past few days flitted in and out of Emmy's weary head.

Christmas day had finished on a dark note after opening the blood stained card and Boxing day wasn't much better either as Luke, Arianna, Flora and Clive had to return from where they had came. The Professor had been noticeably saddened by their departure and Emmy could do little to help him as the two had been swamped by a barrage of phone calls. Now, four days after boxing day when some officers had come to take the card away for forensics to examine, Emmy and Layton were at the station to meet with Clive.

"Remind me again why we are meeting Clive?" She asked, lifting her head off the table. The two of them were waiting in an interrogation room as it was the only room that the inspector could spare.

"According to what he told me on the phone, something has happened that ties in with his line of work. Although I am unsure as to what that might be" Layton said, his tired face still managing a smile as Emmy yawned. "Still tired from yesterday Emmy?"

"I am indeed. It was kind of Luke and Arianna to put the decorations back in the attic before they left, but it still took me awhile to go to my old apartment and then back home again to place all my things in the spare room. Not only that, after ringing my landlord my suspicion that I'd lost my deposit was confirmed." Emmy sighed. "It is not a problem though, £200 is nothing in this day and age."

The Professor raised an eyebrow "Is there no way you can contest it?"

"Well, it stated in my contract that my deposit would be returned if my apartment was left in good condition. which it wasn't." she said, looking up at the clock for a moment in the hopes that it wouldn't be long before Clive appeared.

"But the damage was not done by you?" Layton said, a little confused.

Emmy shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I still had a fight in my apartment and a few of those dents were caused by me as well. Besides, the claim from my moped should be coming in soon along with my paycheck, which I will set some of it aside for bills and such."

The older man smiled a little to himself as he remembered Emmy demanding to know what his bills were so she could pay her way. Although he had said it would be fine for the meantime, she was adamant and refused to take no for an answer. He wondered if maybe this meant she would be staying with him for the long term, but before he could think about what it meant for their relationship, the door opened and Clive entered the room.

"Professor, Miss Altava."

"For the last time Clive, please call me Emmy."

"My mistake, Emmy. Thank you both for coming to meet me." He said, sitting across from them and setting down the file he was carrying with him. Clive's cold eyes surveyed the both of them before he opened the file and began to speak. "As you are aware, MI5 usually deals with things such as espionage, terrorism and the threat of weapons of mass destruction. In fact, we even have a lovely cover website saying exactly what we supposedly do. Rarely do we become involved in what we would deem as a 'minor' thing such as this. However, I am here off the record for one of the people higher up in the chain. It seems the person whose blood was used for your card, Emmy, was the blood of a very important man's daughter. As such, when I am not working on more important matters I shall be assisting the both of you."

The Professor gave a small nod in acknowledgement as Clive pushed the file towards him.

"What can you tell us then, Clive?" Emmy asked.

"The daughter in question, is called is Tara Paul and she is, or rather was, a student at Gressenheller." He began. "The subject she studied was Biological and Biomedical Sciences and again, as with the other victims, had brown hair and was only there when she wanted to be. A search began this morning looking for a body but nothing has been found as of yet. The last time she was seen was leaving Gressenheller at the end of term. Her father reported her missing after she failed to turn up on christmas eve and today's search is the second one of two. The first having been done on boxing day."

"Well, I think the best thing to do would be to interview all the staff members and find out what they were doing and when over the christmas period." Layton said, now passing the file to Emmy. "We shall both give statements if necessary. Do you perhaps think it is wise to check the university surveillance? Although the police may have scanned it, I doubt they have the resources to be thorough."

Clive gave a slight nod in agreement and pulled a smartphone out from his suit jacket, tapping the screen several times before setting it down on the table. "I have set a note on my phone to record whatever needs to be done. It is currently without any sort of internet or 3G connection so there is no worry of any outside interest being able to pry...that and I have programs installed on it to stop anyone who may try."

As Emmy seemed to be impressed by what Clive had said, Layton had found that for the first time in a long time, he was slightly confused by what the younger man had meant. The Professor was not a fool and had made sure to keep up with the news and current events but the world of the internet and mobiles was one that seemed to have left him behind. He had not been near a computer and the ever quickening pace that new technology that was being pumped out every month or so was baffling to him, although he did find the tech itself very curious indeed.

"How interesting..." He said absent mindedly, not realizing Clive had noted his interest before his mind snapped back to the task at hand." I think we should start there for the moment. The fact that a body is yet to be found leaves me hopeful that Miss Paul may still be alive. Our next moves must be planned out very carefully indeed.."  
><strong>*****<strong>

New year's eve seemed to be the very thing that woke Emmy up the next morning when her mobile phone suddenly vibrated off the bedside table and onto the floor with a loud thud. The way it buzzed against the floorboards made Emmy wonder how such a small thing could cause such a racket as her arm darted out from under the covers and snatched it back into the warmth of her bed. Opening one of her brown eyes, the screen blinded her with the news that she had received a text message. Prodding the screen gently, she opened it up to find it was from Koko.

_:Today is the day! you promised me a night out and tonight is it! my place at 7pm! KokoxXx:_

Mumbling something about the time, Emmy sent a sarcastic reply.

_:Thank you for the entire 12 hours of notice you have given me. See you later x:_

Deciding that the Professor would undoubtedly be awake already, Emmy quickly showered and dressed before heading downstairs. It was still surreal to her that she was living in the house of the man she loved yet was nothing more than an assistant to him._* I suppose if this is as close as I can get, then so be it. I'm happy for the meantime*_she thought, poking her head into his office to see if he was in there before going down another set of stairs and entering the kitchen. Layton glanced up from his paper as she entered and he greeted her with a warm smile "Good morning, My dear. Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Good morning, and yes please, that is very kind of you" she said, taking a seat and rubbing her eyes a little. As fresh faced as she had wanted to appear, she was still rather tired."I swear one morning I will be awake before you and I will make the tea" she mumbled to herself, still bitter that she hadn't had the chance to make him the first tea of the day yet. Thankfully, he didn't hear her and returned with the hot drink for her and settled back into his seat. "Thank you." Emmy said, taking a sip."Mmm! Wonderful as ever. It is a good way to start the last day of the year."

"It is indeed. May I ask what your plans are for new year's eve?" Layton asked.

"I am indebted to a dear friend of mine, Koko. She replaced Professor Hopkins after she died and she has told me that I will be joining her on an evening out. It serves me right for missing her birthday party I suppose. I imagine that I will be able to escape home early if I try though." Emmy sighed. "What about you, Hershel?"

"I too, have plans for this evening. It seems Janice Quatlane has something she wishes to speak with me about so I will be out till late this evening, but I'm sure we will see one another before midnight, Emmy." He said, turning the page of his newspaper. Emmy wondered if Layton understood what 'a night out' entailed in this day and age, but decided he was better off not knowing.

"Indeed. If you don't mind, I would like to pass your home phone number onto Koko just in case."

"Certainly."

"Thanks. Now, I'm going to make breakfast because if you have been out to get the paper, you have probably yet to get round to eating." Emmy said, smiling as she realized the Professor's sudden interest in his reading material confirmed her suspicions. She may not have been able to make his tea, but at least she could cook for him when she pleased. And that, was something that really did make her happy.

_*Wait a moment...What does Janice want with the Professor?*_

**********  
>Spending the day working through lists of possible suspects, Layton decided he was long overdue some fresh air come the evening time. Having said goodbye to Emmy at home, Layton was out in London town walking aimlessly. He still had an hour before the shops closed and yet another one before he was due to meet Janice.<p>

_*I cannot remember the last time I went for a walk, nor the last time I took the tube...Not an experience I wish to repeat either...* _He thought as he wandered around Piccadilly Circus. The large screens and uplighting on the buildings were enough to illuminate the street even on a dark winter's night, casting a neon glow on the ever steady flow of human traffic. Layton gazed up at them, almost like a child watching their balloon float away. _*Have I been so caught up in studying the past that I've failed to notice the world change around me?* _

Layton chose not to linger any more and decided to observe the environment around him. Trafalgar square was not too far and he decided that would be a good place to start people watching. Walking along the street, various snippets from other people's conversation seemed to float into his ears as he made is way amongst the hum of busy shoppers.

_"I swear, if there's any more tax cuts, there'll be riots on the streets again" _A man's voice.

_"Whaaaaaaaaaaat! Dude, dump that bitch" _A pair of hoodies.

_"..and then I was like, Oh my god, you can't be serious!" _A group of teenage girls_. _

_"Steve slept with her AGAIN? what is wrong with that guy? she isn't even legal!" _Another, younger group of teenage girls.

_"Yes dear, when we get home. Daddy will call you this time I'm sure of it" _A woman and her son.

_"...Are you sure? Well, the front of house staff better be on time! its new years eve for fucks sake!" _A businessman...

Having had enough of the chatter that was almost starting to become deafening, Layton ducked into the nearest shop and found the sudden glare of the lights hurt his eyes a little. After looking around, he realised he was in a phone shop and it seemed that several of the shop assistants had noticed him as two of them were about to make a beeline for him. The way they walked was akin to wolves about to corner their prey. However they were stopped dead as the Professor was quickly accosted by a girl wearing glasses and a shock of long, pink hair. "Bugger off! He's with me!" she glared, causing the assistants to shoot her some very irritated looks as they retreated. The girl flipped her middle finger at them before she turned and smiled apologetically at Layton.

"Er...sorry about that. I should've actually asked if you wanted help or not but those people are vultures. They sold my dad one of the most expensive phones in the shop and he didn't even want or need it! I've been trying to get them to cancel the fucking thing."

"It's alright Miss. I merely ducked in on a whim" He smiled back, ignoring the curse words that so easily spilled from her mouth. "May I ask your name?"

"It's Misha. I work at a computer shop selling components." She grinned, causing her lip ring to glint in the shop light.

"Pleasure to meet you. My name is Hershel Layton, I'm a Professor at the university. You ought not to swear so much, it does not suit a lady such as yourself" He said, amused as Misha smiled sheepishly, before a sudden thought came to his head. "Perhaps, You may be able to assist me with something?"

"Sure. What's the problem Hershel?"

He smiled even more, finding it refreshing that someone had called him by his first name from the off. "Well, My assistant has a smart phone and it seemed to be a rather useful machine. I will admit however, that I have never been near a computer let alone a smart phone." He said "I would like to buy one so that I can keep in contact with her."

_*And so she can call me should she ever be in trouble...* _he thought as he saw the young woman smile brightly at him. "Alright then Hershel! I will help you pick a phone, and I'll also make sure these guys don't try and swindle you like they did my poor dad! see? I'll even try not to swear!"

Layton laughed as she lead him over to where the phones were and was pleasantly surprised to find by the time they had finished and picked a new phone, that he had also made a new friend.  
><strong>*****<strong>

It would have been a lie to say Emmy didn't feel nervous. The last time she had been on a night out with Koko she had been left at the bar holding the drinks and having an awkward conversation with a man who seemed to think she was someone off the television.

Now, stood outside Koko's plush London apartment she was beginning to wonder if perhaps she ought to cancel when suddenly the door burst open revealing the very tanned and very excited Koko.

"EMMY! come in!" she beamed, grabbing her friend by the wrist and dragging her into her abode. Emmy's eyes widened as she looked around the luxurious apartment. Everything about it was couture or looked like it was probably shockingly expensive. "Wow Koko..." Emmy said as her friend sat her down on the sofa and pushed a crystal wine glass into her hand. "Forgive me if I seem rude, but the last time we met up you were only able to afford student accommodation."

"My bitch of a mother finally snuffed it and I inherited everything she never wanted me to have as I'm her only relative." She winked. Koko's mother was the type to steal her daughter's boyfriends and after the death of her husband, was usually doing her utmost to ruin Koko's life in any way she could. Emmy had long suspected that Koko's vain mother was jealous of her pretty daughter. "I even finally got Daddy the headstone he deserved instead of that silly little wooden cross. I tell you Emmy, the day she died, everything improved. I have my own apartment that is all paid off, a job I love and now I've been reunited with my dearest friend!" Koko beamed, glowing with happiness.

Emmy smiled kindly at her as the blonde poured rose wine into her glass."Are you going to try and find love, Koko?" She asked, remembering that Koko had been single for a long time now. The busty blonde shook her head and sighed gently as her eyes dazzled dreamily.

"I am beyond that now. I have no pleasure for men and the only person I want to pour my heart into will be a child I can hopefully adopt and provide a better life for." Koko smiled and sat on the sofa next to Emmy. "And of course you Emmy, I'll always love my dearest friend even if you do go running off and marrying that Professor of yours."

"Hershel isn't mine." Emmy said calmly, taking a sip of her wine. Koko raised her eyebrows at that comment and gave a snort. "Oh please, you've moved in with him haven't you?"

The brunette nearly dropped her glass. "How would you know!" She sputtered.

"You just called him Hershel, and you have a black eye and your lip is split. That and you have that glow around you that women get when they are in love." She said before Emmy saw her friend's blue eyes sadden. "Your father came to see you christmas eve again didn't he? and the Professor found you..."

"Yes.." Emmy sighed. Although Koko gave off a ditzy air sometimes, she was the only person Emmy had ever confided in about her father.."He came looking for money. He's still doing drugs and god knows what other stuff. I had a fight with him and then Hershel came over and found me in quite a state. It's silly really when I remember how my father used to be. Sometimes when I see him, I can still see the man he used to be deep down in him. However, Until he wants to help himself there is nothing I can do. He only hurts me when he's been taking...things...any other time he keeps well away from me. I think it's because he's ashamed that although he's a monster, I still love him."

"I don't understand how you can love a man who beats the shit out of you..." Koko said quietly.

"I suppose its blind optimism. Its stupid, but I really do think one day he will change." Emmy said sadly. "Everyone says how strong and admirable I am, and in a way because they idolise that perception of me, they dehumanize me, so people are always surprised when they find I have a weakness."

Koko gave a soft smile and gently placed a hand on Emmy's shoulder. "You'll always be human to me" she said gently, remembering the times many years ago when the brunette would come back to their student flat in tears and bruises. Only Koko got to see Emmy's raw emotions in the past but she knew it would soon be different. "And I know that your Professor feels the same."

Smiling once more, Emmy's deep, dark eyes blinked a tear away before finishing her wine. "Let's hope...Untill then, what are your plans? I would go out tonight, but I haven't got a stitch to wear"

The blonde's smile was suddenly replaced by a giddy excitement."Well then! We will need to get you out of those frumpy clothes wont we? Follow me!"  
><strong>*****<strong>

The tea shop seemed to have been the only place that had remained unchanged, apart from a banner across the bar wishing everyone a happy new year and some alcoholic teas. Even at this time of year, the peaceful atmosphere remained intact and although there were a few more patrons than normal, the hum of their conversations mingling together was almost soothing to Layton as he waited at the back with a pot of steaming assam tea anticipating the arrival of Janice.

"Ah, There she is." He said to himself as he saw a red headed lady enter the shop gracefully. She almost seemed to float as she walked and Janice spotted him from where she stood, giving a small wave before walking towards him. Layton stood up and pulled the chair out for her and as they sat down, Janice was the first to speak. "It's lovely to see you again, Professor. Thank you for coming to meet me."

"It is not a problem, please, help yourself to tea" he said, smiling as Janice gave a small nod and poured herself a cup of tea.

"This is certainly a lovely tea shop. I didn't know such a place existed!" She said, looking around.

"Neither did I. Emmy brought me here one day and we've been coming ever since." He said fondly, remembering his assistant had dragged him out after a particularly trying day and introduced him to the place.

"I can see why you do" Janice smiled."I'm surprised that you didn't have any plans for new years eve though. I was expecting you to be busy"

For some reason, Layton thought the way she asked that question seemed like perhaps Janice was making sure that he didn't have plans, rather than wanting to know why. Deciding to play dumb, he answered her "I don't as such, but I do intend not to be out late as I have some very serious matters to attend to tomorrow." Which was partially true, as Misha had kindly promised to call him with instructions on how to use his new phone.

Janice's eyes betrayed a hint of disappointment before she regained herself and smiled again at her former tutor. "At least I get to spend a little time with you for the moment then."

**Meanwhile...**

"Try this on!" Koko said, chucking another dress at a helpless Emmy, who was sat on the bed in her bra and underpants, trying to avoid being drowned under a pile of dresses.

"This is the ninth one I have tried Koko! I don't think you are going to be able to find a dress that suits me" She sighed, pulling the dress over her head and standing up to show her friend.

"Oh Emmy, I have over 230 dresses, I'm certain one of them will suit you...that, however, does not. Sequins are too garish for you...hmm...lets seee..." Koko said, turning back to her wardrobe once more as Emmy was busy peeling away the dress. Although she was still far from tipsy, it was getting slightly difficult to move with grace as the three glasses of wine she'd drank were making her feel a little uncoordinated. Emmy rarely drank, and as such when she did have to have large amounts it usually went to her head pretty quickly. Luckily, Emmy had a strong sense of self control so she was always able to stop when she felt she had reached her limit.

"Try this one, It's a dress that was worn by one of the A list and has-"

"Koko!" Emmy groaned "Don't you have just a simple, black dress I can wear?"

The blonde suddenly seemed to have had a jolt of inspiration shoot through her as she spun around and dived into her wardrobe, furiously sliding hangers this way and that until she found what she was looking for. "I simply KNEW that I had to buy this dress when I saw it because I absolutely knew it would look amazing on you! I'd almost forgotten I'd bought it!" she squealed excitedly, pulling out a black and white dress. "Put it on! I'll zip you in!"

Narrowly avoiding being hit in the face by the dress that had been chucked at her, Emmy got off the bed. Stepping into the dress and wriggling her body until the straps were pulled onto her shoulders, Emmy waited for Koko to zip it up before turning around and looking in the mirror. "Oh!" She gasped, a little surprised at what she saw. The white stripes looked like they had been wrapped around the dress, making Emmy's figure look positively curvacious.

Before she could admire it any further, Koko had chucked a pair of matching black tights and stilettos along with a make-up bag at her. "Get all that on you, Red lips, foundation and mascara is all you need and then when we've done your hair we're off out!" Koko grinned, already slipping into her own dress. Emmy took a breath and sat in front of the mirror.

_*This certainly is going to be a night to remember at this rate...*_

*********  
>Now that they had been chatting idly for the past hour or so, the tea shop had started to fill up a bit more and although the background noise was still muffled, it was getting louder as the night wore on. Janice had still not explained her purpose for meeting him and Layton was beginning to suspect that she might have her reasons for doing so.<p>

For the moment, Janice had left to use the bathroom and whilst she did Layton took the chance to think about Emmy. _*The last time we were here Emmy had tricked me into taking her back on as my assistant...*_ he thought. *_My assistant...*_ She had always been a friend and a valuable co-worker to him but he had never understood why she pursued that position so passionately. From the moment that she had cut him up on the road all those years ago to the day she left after being made redundant, Emmy had always done her utmost to help him and had never once asked anything in return apart from a lift home when see desperately needed it. She seemed to do everything with such a strength and determination that even at her most vulnerable, Layton had found she could still smile through her bruises, and what a beautiful smile it was. _*...I suppose...This is why I lov-*_

His train of thought was interrupted suddenly as Janice returned to her seat and gave him a puzzled look. "Professor, are you alright?" she asked. "You looked like you were daydreaming."

"Ah, my apologies Janice." He said politely.

"Don't worry about it." She smiled, her cheeks blushing a little as she looked back at him. As Layton noticed this, he decided it was about time he found why she wanted to meet with him.

"Janice, I must ask you why you wished to see me this evening on such short notice?" He asked gently. She looked down into her cup for a moment and her fingers fidgeted with her pendant, as if to steady her nerves whilst her cheeks continued to blush. After a moment, she took a breath and lifted her head to face him.

"Professor, I have been asked to perform at the Sydney Opera House in Australia for a series of concerts. There is a good chance that I may emigrate there but I wanted to be sure that there was nothing in England worth staying for..." She said. "I was honest when I said to Melina that I was very, very fond of you..."

Taking a moment to close his eyes and think over what Janice had just told him, he soon looked back to her with an understanding smile. "Whilst I appreciate that it must have taken a lot of courage to say what you truly feel, I must tell you now that I love someone else." He said. Janice's eyes welled a little but no tears threatened to fall as she looked sadly into her cup once more.

"I...I'm sorry, Professor. I should have realised you would still be in love with Claire." She said quietly, as Layton shook his head gently.

"You misunderstand me. Whilst Claire will always be someone I love, She is gone now and I will treasure the happy times we had dearly...As I said, I love someone else."

Janice looked at him, surprised for a moment before a sad, but genuine smile appeared on her face. "I am honestly happy for you, Professor. I mean that" She said and Layton knew she was being sincere."Does the person you love know you feel that way?"

The Professor shook his head and then watched as Janice got up and wrapped her coat around her. "Then, I have a favour of you to ask."

"Certainly" Layton replied.

"As I told you my feelings, It is now your turn to pass it on. How can a flower bloom if it is kept in the dark?" Janice smiled and gave a small wave. "I shall write to you from Australia. Good night and Happy new year, Professor Layton."

"Good night, Janice" he said, tipping his hat to her.

With that, He watched as she walked out of the shop and dissolved into the night. Sitting quietly for a moment, Layton could not help but feel impressed with how Janice had handled the outcome of her question with such grace and dignity. He felt his former student would someday enchant the world with such a wonderful personality.

"I suppose then, that I had better make sure I keep my word.." He sighed, feeling like he may linger in the tea shop for a little longer before heading home.  
><strong>*****<strong>

London's high class bars were brimming at the seams with revellers and party goers as the clock was getting ever closer to midnight. Sat in one of the lesser establishments was Emmy, who had noted that as classy as this nightclub wanted to be, it was still a regular nightclub, which meant it was subject to all the typical stereotypes that frequent them. There were the bleach blonde girls walking around like everyone was a lesser being, the men who were glowing slightly under the UV light from how much self tan they had on and the lightweights who were already paralytically drunk. Koko prodded the brunette in the ribs, jolting her back to reality.

"Oh darling, what's with that face? it does not suit my pretty Emmy!" Koko frowned as she looked at Emmy's irratated eyes scanning the patrons.

"This place just reminds me of the nightclubs we used to go to, even though its pretending it's a classy high end bar! Its pretentious!" She said, watching as Koko moved the drinks from the bar and pulled her over to a table.

"You shouldn't just leave your back turned to our drinks like that! someone might steal them!" the blonde pouted.

"We still have them don't we?" Emmy grinned, the pair of them now quite tipsy compared to what they had been earlier. "I need to sit down and rest for a moment anyway, I don't think I can do anymore dancing!"

So far, Emmy and Koko's night had been fun, they had danced a lot and flitted in and out of a few bars and clubs before they had decided to settle in the one they were in. A few men had attempted to flirt with the pair of them but the effect of alcohol on Emmy had made her manners retreat and as a result had mostly exaggerated her aggression. Emmy had sworn at the men who were trying to charm them and frightened them off. Koko had found it all very amusing. The fact that faint bruises could also be seen on Emmy's body seemed to act like the perfect deterrent and they hand't been bothered by anyone since.

"Alright, well I'm sure you will be able to fend for yourself if I go and speak with the manager? I bet I can get us seats in the VIP area!" Koko gasped excitedly.

"OK!GO! leave me be!" Emmy said, flapping her hand at her friend as if to shoo her away as Koko scurried off. Emmy flopped into a seat and took a swig of her drink, shuddering as the liquid burned on its way down her throat. "Gah! the heck was that?" she said, looking at her glass accusingly. "Tastes off! I shall have to warn Koko when she gets back!"

Downing the rest of the strange fluid and dropping the glass back onto the table, Emmy looked around the room once more. The flashing lights captivated her attention for ten minutes or so before she thought that they were getting particularly blurry."Huh...odd..." She said, wondering if perhaps she had reached her limit. Checking either side of her to make sure Koko hadn't left her with anything to look after, Emmy clambered to her feet and made a brisk walk towards the exit. "Fresh air! I need...air!" She said to herself. She reasoned the cool night air would sober her up and if not, she could always walk home. Koko wouldn't mind, they usually got split up on their nights out.

As she reached the exit and walked past the door staff, the cold night air hit her quickly, sending shivers down her spine as she took a deep breath. "Mmnn...This is no good...Home time..." she mumbled, her head starting to spin as she checked to make sure she had her handbag. Emmy turned back around and looked at the bouncers, giving them a happy grin "Tell Koko I've gone home!" She beamed happily.

"Er...Are you sure you don't want to wait for her, love?" One of them called, but it was too late as Emmy had already started staggering in the general direction of her home. "Ah...its...not far...hooooooooooooome" She said to herself, as her skin was starting to turn numb from the cold and whatever had been in her drink. She could still taste the alcohol on her tongue as her feet began to start feeling like lead. "Ffff...Why aren't you working properly!" she scolded them.

After a while, the street lights were all that was around to keep Emmy company as she had gotten far enough away from the nightclub that there weren't many people about which she was grateful for as she stumbled to the ground after tripping over her own feet. "Fuck!" she exclaimed, examining her grazed hands. The floor was really starting to spin and her legs felt were not cooperating with her mind. "Ohh...stupid bloody house...why's it so faaaar! Fuck, fuck fuck!" she whined, grabbing hold of a nearby lamp post and attempting to haul herself back up onto her feet with it. Emmy's head was becoming so sluggish that she failed to hear the footsteps behind her and by the time she did, it was far too late.

"I've been waiting to add you to my collection...did you like my card?" came a forced voice, a man's voice.

"MMMPH!" came Emmy's startled but muffled yell, as her nose and mouth was covered with a cloth smelling strongly of a pungent chemical. Trying to squirm free and gasping for breath in a panic, Emmy's field of Vision suddenly started to fuzz into white noise and she could hear someone shout her name in the distance before she fell to the ground.  
><strong>*****<strong>

The sight before him made his heart stop dead as his mind immediately recognised the frightened brown eyes of the struggling girl collapsing under the lamplight. Layton had been walking home from the tea shop and as he had turned the corner, his eyes were immediately drawn to the figure in black trying to smother a woman, and that woman was Emmy.

"EMMY!"

As soon as he realized who it was, his feet were pounding against the concrete and running towards the masked man. He had already lost claire and he was not going to lose Emmy as well, he refused to let that happen. Layton reached the man in no time. who suddenly let go of Emmy, startled to see the Professor stood there before Layton's fist sent him flying with a powerful right hook. However, the blow was not enough as the man suddenly pulled a gun out from where he fell and pointed it at him.

"If you follow me, I will blow your fucking head off" the man hissed, his words seething with contempt. He checked both sides of the street before he swiftly turned and ran off into the night. Layton was wiser than to chase after a man with a gun under any circumstances, but even if he didn't have a weapon, he wouldn't have pursued him anyway as he was far more concerned with Emmy, who he was now pulling into his arms. "Emmy? Emmy! please say something!" He pleaded, watching her eyes roll in her head as they struggled to wake.

"H...Hello?" she said weakly. "Ow...My...My head...I fell, I think...am I home yet?"

He could smell the alcohol on her breath and gave a soft but sad smile as he looked over her face. Her lipstick was smeared and the foundation she had been wearing had faded enough to show her black eye, making her a truly pitiful sight. He sighed as he looked into her drunken eyes. "It's me...We will be home soon, I promise..."He said. Making sure to be gentle with her, Layton scooped his arms under her body and stood up, carrying her down the street until he found a vacant taxi parked by the side of the road. He tapped the door with his foot to wake the sleeping cabbie within, who seemed surprised and alarmed to see a man carrying an unconscious woman in his arms.

"Er, Hospital mate?" He asked, getting out and opening the passenger door for Layton.

"No need, this one has just had a bit too much to drink." He said, climbing in the back with Emmy and keeping her close to him as she seemed drifted in and out of consciousness. Telling the driver where to go, the whirr of the engine helped Emmy stay awake as Layton kept his eye on her, being sure not to let her drift off into sleep over the course of their journey.

Before long, the two of them were back home and Layton was carrying Emmy up the stairs towards his room. He had chosen to do this as Emmy's room was up another floor and he wanted to get her laid down as soon as possible."I'm afraid you will be sleeping in here tonight, Emmy" he said as he nudged his bedroom door open and laid her gently on the bed before flicking on the bedside lamp.

"Oh..." she said, sitting up slowly and looking around. Layton wasn't sure if she recognised where she was.

"Can you tell me how you're feeling?" He asked, gently running his hand through her hair to make sure that she didn't have a lump from where she had hit her head. There was a slight swelling, but nothing he would consider serious.

"Mmmmm...My head hurts...I feel...Woozy...I had a bad drink" Emmy pouted, her words slurring a little as her half closed eyes were fighting to stay awake. "I'm rather drunk, you know...stupid drink..."

"I had noticed" Layton said, concerned that she was still unaware of what was going on. "I think, In the morning we will see if you remember anything from tonight and go from there."

"Ok...I need to go home in the morning though...I have see Professor Layton..."she said sternly, waking up a little as she realized something." I MUST see him!"

"I'm sure you will see him in the morning." He said, a little surprised she was so adamant about the matter.

"No, no, NO! You don't understand! I HAVE to see him in the morning before he wakes up so I can make him tea! He always bloody gets there before me! EVEN when I get up early!" she huffed, folding her arms across her chest in frustration.

Layton could only blink in surprise. He had always wondered why Emmy had arrived at the uni well before she needed to be there. "You know, that really isn't necessary-" he began but Emmy's cheeks flushed red and she interrupted him.

"Nonsense! It IS necessary! I want to do it because I'm in love with him!" She snapped, barely registering the look of pure shock that was now on the Professor's face. "Oh sod it! I'm tired and you're bothering me! Go away! SHOO!" she said, pushing him away and then flopping back on the bed. Wishing her good night, Layton felt stunned as he flicked off the light and left the room without saying a word.

Once he had made his way down to his study and closed the door behind him, he let out a deep sigh and sunk against the wall. Layton's mind was a storm of thoughts as he recalled how close he had come to losing Emmy for good. Seeing her eyes roll into the back of her head as she collapsed to the floor had made him realise how precious she was to him and now that she had told him that she was in love with him, Layton had some serious thinking to do. He could either act on it or wait until she was ready to tell him.

"Oh Emmy..." he sighed, putting his head into his hand. "My dear, beloved Emmy..."  
><strong>*****<strong>


	10. Prelude for Time Feelers

**Chapter 10: Prelude for Time Feelers **

AUTHORS NOTE: Once again I'd like to thank everyone for their continued support. This fic is almost to a close, but do not fret, it is merely the first part ;) I'm going to continue this love story and all the colourful characters we have met are to have many more adventures in several parts. It will all be combined to form a large fic called "Orchestra of Wolves". more on this soon! till then, enjoy!  
><strong>*****<strong>

At 9.30 am the next morning, the sound of feet causing the floorboards to creak shattered the deathly silence in the house as Layton looked up from his paper and to the ceiling. Even though he'd had a dreadful night's sleep, he had still gone out to get the paper as he usually did each morning. Rather than waiting in the kitchen as he would on any other day, he was currently in the drawing room. Layton had reasoned that after the night Emmy had endured, she would not be doing so well in the morning and so he wanted to be able to hear if she needed him.

"Perhaps, that time has come..." He said to himself as he could hear Emmy staggering about on the floorboards..

Jumping out of his seat and rushing out the door and up the stairs, he slowed down as he reached his bedroom door, hesitating to knock. Emmy was probably feeling rather fragile and also not at her best. Layton thought it might be rude to try lure her out but also thought to himself _* It is a gentleman's duty to assist a lady in need.*_Tapping on the door gently, he waited outside as he called to Emmy. "Forgive me for knocking...Are you alright?"

There was a moment of silence before he saw the door of his bedroom open slightly, Emmy's pale face shyly peeking out and squinting from the daylight. "Good morning...Hershel" she groaned quietly. From what he saw, she was wearing his dressing gown and her form was shaking slightly underneath it. Layton realized that Emmy was not used to drinking at all judging by how ill she looked. Being a university Professor, he had seen people in various states of a hangover on a monday morning after a hard night's partying, but he was shocked at how badly Emmy's body seemed to be handling it. He figured he would put his student's experiences to use and somehow try and help Emmy manage what was happening to her.

"Emmy, although you may not be feeling up to it, I shall run you a bath and then go make you something to eat. You do not have to take me up on my offer, but you really will feel much better for it." He said, watching her nod her head as she closed the door.

"Hmm." He said to himself, turning to the door on his right and entering the bathroom. As awful as he imagined Emmy may be feeling, he knew that a bath would do her the world of good and set about running the hot water. Layton was about to open the window thinking that the fresh air may do her good, when Emmy burst into the bathroom looking positively green as she doubled over the toilet and started vomiting violently. "Oh dear.." he said, calmly sitting down beside her and gently pulling her hair out the way. Her body contorted as she wretched and spluttered, which was not a pretty sight to behold but Layton was relieved she was being sick. _*That should get any of the remaining alcohol out of her system..*_he thought as he started rubbing her back gently whilst she finished throwing up.

When she was done, her brown eyes were watering and she was gasping for breath as the Professor got up and wet a flannel for her, passing it to Emmy and sitting back beside her as she wiped her face. "How...Utterly...humiliating...I dread to imagine what you must think of me..." she sighed, looking at the floor.

"Please do not feel that way, Emmy. After all, I am a man of the world and I have taken care of both luke and Flora when they needed it." He said kindly, extending his hand and moving her hair away from her face. "In fact, I recall a time Luke drank an entire bottle of whisky that I had received to himself. Needless to say, he was rather unwell afterwards and vomited on a pile of my students essays that I had in my office. They were not best impressed with me when I told them they would need to rewrite them all." He laughed and was pleased to see a tired, but amused smile appear on Emmy's face and as ever, it was a beautiful sight. "How do you feel?"

"A little better after that..." She sighed.

"Well then. The hot water is running so I shall leave you to have a bath as I am expecting a call. There will be something for you to eat downstairs in the kitchen." Layton said, getting up and walking out the room, leaving her in peace.

Laying her body against the cold tiles of the bathroom floor, her body relaxed as she let out what she had been fighting to say.

"...I love you..." Emmy whispered.  
><strong>*****<strong>

As Emmy was taking her bath, the sound of a phone rang through the hallways, alerting the Professor that the call he was waiting for had arrived. Picking up the receiver, he knew it wasn't Misha on the other end as she had said she would call him on his mobile. No, this was someone whom he had asked to call him back after ringing them in the early hours.

_"Professor."_

"Clive. Thank you for calling me back." He said, relieved to hear the younger man's voice on the end of the phone.

_"How is Emmy this morning?"_

"Rather ill, as would be expected. She has been sick though and is now taking a bath."

_"That will have done her good. Although any traces of what drug she consumed will have gone by now."_

"Excuse me?"

_"Professor, the symptoms you described Emmy having last night suggest that her drink may have been spiked as she does not strike me as the type to binge drink. This is merely speculation though, but keep her home for today._"

"I shall do. I am yet to ask her if she recalls anything about the attack but I think my suspicion that it may have been the serial killer we are searching for will prove to be true. I believe it is a male we are looking for."

_"...Professor, if that is so then time is short. I will be seeing you first thing tomorrow morning. I'm afraid I cannot join you sooner as there are urgent matters I am needed for. We will catch this man, Professor."_

"Yes. I shall speak with Emmy later. For now, I shall say good bye and await your arrival tomorrow." Layton said before hanging up. Although their conversation had been brief he knew that by the time Clive arrived tomorrow, they would be one step closer to finding out who had committed such atrocities.  
><strong>*****<strong>

The silence in the kitchen was eerie as Emmy could hear every monotonous tick and tock from the clock on the wall. The noise was deafening to her sensitive head as whilst she felt better for having eaten and bathed, her body was still fragile. For someone who often took good care of their body with regular training and a good diet the shock of alcohol to her system had really knocked her. Emmy found it unsettling though, as she had not drank nearly enough to feel as bad as she did._*Well, from what I recall anyway...*_

Setting her plate and cup in the dishwasher, she was contemplating giving a call to koko to make sure she had gotten home safely when her ears suddenly picked up the faintest sound of music. The sound was soft and gentle, that of a piano and it lured Emmy out into the hallway. "That music...I know this song..." She said to herself, looking up and down as if expecting music notes to be floating down the hallway. Instead, her feet guided her towards the stairs, where it got slightly louder as she climbed up to the next floor.

Even on this level, the sound was not loud enough. There was a radio in the drawing room but as Emmy approached it she realised it was not the radio making that sound and so she doubled back on herself to climb up another floor. Once again, it didn't sound close enough, nor would it make any sense that the music would be coming from the bedrooms so she realized that the Professor must be listening to a record in the music room. Emmy walked up yet another set of stairs, still lured by the melody. It was so emotive and each note felt like it was wrapping around her soul as she remembered the songs name. "Prelude for Time Feelers..." she breathed. Finally reaching the door, she pushed it open to find that the music was not coming from a record or a radio, but was being played by Layton himself who was sat at a piano.

The sight of Him playing her favorite song almost made her feel breathless and Emmy's aching head was put at the back of her thoughts as she let her feet walk her over to where he was. Although Layton had noticed her presence, he played on regardless, not even missing a key as she sat beside him. Even though her eyes were closed, tears forced their way out as hearing the song normally was enough to move her but to hear it played in the very room she was in by the man she loved was just too much. The hot tears rolling down her face felt so wonderful and refreshing as the song began to reach its climax, making her almost want to gasp for breath as it suddenly came to an end.

A minute of silence passed before Layton turned slightly to face her, watching fat tears roll out of Emmy's dark eyes. "Emmy..." he said softly.

"To cry and feel moved by a song you love is such a wonderful pleasure." She whispered through a smile. "I cannot express such joy in any other way. I am sorry, it must make you think what a weak person I am."

"To smile when you are sad, and to shed tears of joy when you are truly happy is not just the makings of a true lady," Layton said " it is also a mark of how strong you really are to be able do so."

"If that is true, then will I ever be enough of a lady for you?" Emmy said, her face expressionless as her eyes said all that there was to tell. Love, hate and all the trappings of a girl who was fighting a desperate battle to say what she really felt but could not. Layton lifted his hand and placed it against Emmy's cheek, using his thumb to brush some of the tears away.

"You will always be a lady to me, like anyone else...But that is not what I want." He said, taking his hand away and starting to play Prelude for time feelers once again. "Because what I want to love, is you Emmy,as yourself. To adore you simply for the person you are, all your strengths, perfections, flaws and weaknesses, which gather themselves to create the greatest riddle of all...How do you open a lock which could so easily break the moment you turn the key?"

Emmy desperately wanted to compose herself as the Professor's words and the song filled the room and her heart, but all she could do was put her face into her hands and start to sob uncontrollably. She had finally lost the war to fight back her feelings after so many years. The Professor smiled to himself, hearing Emmy's rawest emotion finally showing itself to him. Layton felt all the walls he had placed around his love for her fall away as he carried on playing the song, speaking over the brunette's heavy sobs.

"It seems...that you wait for the Lock to open itself..."  
><strong>*****<strong>

Watching Emmy now as she pushed buttons here and there on her camera, it was curious to think that only an hour ago she had been crying. After the music had stopped, the two of them had come downstairs in silence, an unspoken understanding between them as Layton had settled down at his desk and Emmy had gone to make tea for the two of them. Now, she was curled up on the sofa in his office playing with her camera.

He looked at her happy expression, shining through tired eyes as she caught him looking in her direction and set her camera down. "Are you alright, Hershel?" she asked.

"Yes Emmy...I'm afraid however, that I need to pry into your memory and ask you a few questions about last night." He said, getting up from where he was sat at his desk and going over to where she was. Layton was unsure how she would feel if he had to fill the blanks in for her of the attack that had happened last night but it was vital he find out what she could recall.

"I see. Well, I shall try and answer as best as I can but my memory is a bit hazy." She replied, looking a little confused but mostly embarrassed.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Layton asked.

"Hmmm... I remember...I got into a taxi with someone. You I think. Yes, You took me back home last night." Emmy blushed. "I dread to think what sort of state I was in."

The Professor thought for a moment._*If that is the last thing she remembers, then she will remember her being attacked...I will need to be delicate about how I go about this.*_Emmy may not have tried to recall anything about the previous night as of yet so he did not want to shock her.

"When I bumped into you on my way home, You were with a man. Do you recall what happened?"

Emmy's eyes looked puzzled for a moment as she seemed to be searching her memory for why she had been with a man before she suddenly gasped "I was walking home and then a man tried to grab me! I passed out and then the next thing I remember is...being in a taxi?...I thought that had been a bad dream!"

Layton put his hand on hers to reassure her and shook his head "I'm afraid not but although he did try to smother you, he did not succeed in anything else. My sudden appearance frightened him off but I am certain that the man who was trying to smother you is the killer we are currently trying to find."

Jaw dropping, Emmy looked at him in shock. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"Emmy, he pointed a gun at me and yet he didn't fire. This means that he couldn't shoot me even if he wanted to. Any other criminal would have shot the both of us dead but he couldn't do that. Remember, our killer does not like to see his victims in pain and kills them in the same style each and every time. I imagine after you passed out he would have slit your throat like the other victims. There is no other reason why he would choose to smother you whilst he had a gun, and presumably a knife on his person." The Professor said, his stomach feeling queasy as he knew that is exactly what would have happened to Emmy had he not gotten there in time.

Emmy's face drained its colour a little as she realised how close she would have come to death had it not been for the Professor's intervention and her eyes lost their happy sparkle as she stared into space. "...add you...to my collection..." She said quietly.

"Pardon?" Layton said, a little baffled by the oddity of Emmy's response.

"I...hm...I'm unsure where that came from, sorry Hershel." She said, as if snapping back into the present."It's a little hard to decipher what was a dream and what wasn't."

"I think for now, you have told me more than enough" He replied, looking at his watch to check the time. "Besides, I'm afraid I'm expecting another phone call today."

Emmy looked at him, slightly puzzled but paid it no attention as Layton left the room.

"well...stranger things have happened..."

Sleepily rubbing her eyes, Emmy was loathed to be having breakfast the next day at 6am. The Professor had told her that Clive would be arriving early in the morning and although yesterday she hadn't been too bothered by the prospect of being up early, she had endured an awful night of sleep. She'd had several nightmares and had barely slept a wink.

"Tea, my dear?" The Professor asked.

Emmy opened her eyes and gave the smallest of nods. At least the tea would wake her up a little bit.

"Yes please..."She yawned. Her tea would have to wait however as there was a knocking at the door. _*Oh such awful timing*_she thought grumpily as both her and Layton left the kitchen to go and answer the door.

Stood outside the house was the ever blank expression of Clive Dove. Even the chill of the morning was not enough to cause even a shiver through him. "Hello Professor, Emmy. I imagine I caused you both to be up early..." The younger man said, observing their tired faces.

"It is not a problem. I apologise for making you wait" Layton said, letting Clive into the house.

"I wasn't there long. Besides, I am a patient man Professor. I need to be in my line of work." He replied cooly. "Speaking of which, shall we skip the formalities? I have interesting news."

"Well, shall we go up to my office?" The professor said and the three of them did just that, taking the short walk up the flight of stairs and entering the office where Layton placed himself at his desk, whilst Emmy and Clive sat on the sofa.

"Firstly, I am glad to see that you are well and none the worse for your ordeal Emmy. As I said before, regardless of what has happened, you must make sure you return to work at the university and remain unphased. I imagine the two of you have discussed the possibility of your attacker being the killer we are searching for. However, before I continue, my superiors have sent me with a message for you, Professor Layton..."

Emmy looked over to the Professor to see that he was a little surprised by what he'd just heard. "And what might that message be?"

"After this killer is caught and dealt with, you are required by her Majesty's Military Intelligence sections 5 & 6. It will not entail any James Bond type escapades nor is it a permanent position, but they do require your help on an important matter. I am currently between both of those sections and I have permission to advise you on the matter should you need it." Clive said formally.

Layton sat quietly for a moment, mulling things over before giving an answer. "I will tell you my decision when this case is finished."

"Understood..."Clive said, taking a deep breath before continuing."I assembled a finalised list of suspects overnight of the staff who may possibly be the killer after you informed me of the attacker's gender. Of the many male staff members at the university, there are four names on the list. The police have been alerted to these names but as there is no specific evidence against them, none of them can be brought into questioning. This hasn't stopped me putting them under surveillance. Mr Paul personally authorised it on a ministerial level. Unfortunately, until one of them slips up, all we can do is wait until the killer is foolish enough to attack once more."

"That's absurd! It is utterly stupid to risk another person's life just for the sake of evidence!" Emmy said, outraged that they just had to sit back and wait. "Surely no one's life is that disposable!"

"There is little else we can do Emmy. With things like this, you cannot accuse someone without solid evidence." Layton calmly said, although his expression told her that he wasn't much happier about it than she was. "To wrongly accuse someone of murder could easily ruin their lives given how easily and quickly the media would prey on them."

"I suppose you're right..." Emmy admitted.

"I'm afraid that is not the only bad news...The police have arrested Douglas Altava." Clive said and watched as all the colour from Emmy's face faded to leave her ghostly looking. She sat for a moment in shock at what she had been told before asking quietly. "What was he charged with?" Her face emotionless as she said it.

"...Possession of Class A Drugs...Is he related to you?" He said cautiously.

Clive sensed something was very wrong as Emmy slowly stood up and ignored the Professor's concerned expression.

"Are you alright?" Layton asked.

She nodded for a moment before turning to look at the Professor and he saw shocked him. Her normally warm, deep eyes were now utterly empty and cold. There was no love to be found as the tone of her voice was hollow and empty too. "I will be leaving now, Hershel. I will be back later on though so please do not fret."

Before either Clive or the Professor could ask where she was going, Emmy had bolted and by the time they reached the top of the stairs to chase after her the front door had already been slammed shut as she sprinted down the street.

"Emmy..."

"Professor...I did not realise she would react that way..." Clive said, showing slight surprise for once. "I did assume she may know Douglas Altava but other than that I'm unsure who he actually is."

"Regardless, we need to find Emmy immediately...If my suspicions are correct, she is about to get in harm's way."  
><strong>*****<strong>

Emmy had to know. She just had to know.

Arriving where a rather dilapidated looking building stood in the city center, Emmy checked either side of the street and then back at the house. Parts of the windows were smashed in and the door had several cracks in it from where people had tried to kick it in. The area she was now in was extremely hostile on a good day so she was certain that no one would wonder what all the noise would be, and there definitely would be lots noise..

Walking up to the door of the house, she twisted the handle. It was unlocked, same as it had been the last time she had visited. As she opened the door, the stench of smoke and liquor hit her like a wall. Had she not smelt it before she may have vomited but even the foul smell was not enough to keep her away. Slowly pushing the door out of her way and walking in, she climbed up the stairs in front of her. She didn't need to be quiet or hide her presence._*I doubt he cares who walks in nowdays anyway* _she thought bitterly.

Reaching the top of the stairs, she could see that in the room to her right was the hunched figure of a man sat on the edge of a bed, a rolled up cigarette in his hand. He was as filthy and rank as the rest of the house and he barely registered the presence of Emmy.

"Jules!" Emmy snapped, causing the man to jump a little as he saw his daughter in the doorway.

"...you shouldn't be here" He huffed, picking a beer can up off the floor.

"You know why I'm here! What did you do to Dougie!" She hissed, her hands starting to clench into fists.

Jules smirked through a toothless grin and laughed "You're here because of that! jesus! you're worse than he is" He took a swig from the beer he was holding and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "He came here pleading for me to make amends."

She knew these were empty lies from a psychotic meth addict.

"And somehow he ended up with Class A drugs? What the fuck! TELL ME THE TRUTH!" She yelled, seething. Emmy was barely controlling her temper even like this and the snide expression on her father's face wasn't helping matters.

"Why should I tell you! I raised you and you've done fuck all for me! You pissed off when you were 15 and that's the last I heard of you!" Jules sneered.

"I FUCKED OFF BECAUSE YOUR AN ABUSIVE JUNKIE!" Emmy screamed "WHY THE FUCK DO YOU THINK MUM KILLED HERSELF!"

Those words seemed to be the tipping point for the fight that Emmy had known was inevitably going to take place. Jules hauled himself off the bed and She knew he was angry as he slammed the can against the wall. "YOU NEVER LEARN! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR SHIT!" He roared, charging at Emmy, but the nimble fighter dodged him and brought her foot smashing into his face in a perfectly executed roundhouse kick.

"TELL ME WHAT YOU DID TO DOUGIE!" She yelled once again, the red mist descending on her as she took a blow to her ribs, knocking her back but not enough to deter her as she retaliated with yet another kick to his face. "I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KICK THE SHIT OUT OF YOU IF YOU DON'T TELL ME!"

Jules laughed maniacally before he growled at her and grabbed her by the throat. "He's just like you...Douglas wouldn't help me...a bitch o'd on me so I dumped her there in his garden and I still have a key to that old place...I stashed my goods in the house..seems they thought it was him eh? Poor little cousin..you never could protect him"

Emmy wasn't sure how she managed to escape his grasp, but her blood was boiling and she threw herself at Jules in a fury, punching and kicking any part of his body she could get at. "I HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" She screamed, blinded with such rage she didn't feel a thing as the junkie punched her again and again till he got a particularly hard hit in and sent Emmy flying into the wall, where she slumped on the floor, panting with exhaustion. She braced herself for an onslaught of kicks and punches but they did not come. Instead, there was a sudden rush of feet up the stairs and Emmy managed to open an eye to see her father frozen in place as silence filled the house before someone spoke.

"Jules Altava, I , Inspector grosky of the yard am placing you under arrest!"

Surveying what she could see of the scene before her, she could see that Grosky was stood behind Clive Dove, who was pointing his gun at the startled addict whilst the concerned face of the Professor was above her and looking at her with horror. "Emmy!"

Her mouth opened to speak but nothing came out as she was too exhausted and the pain was starting to throb now that the adrenaline was no longer pumping through her body. She could taste blood and as the Professor moved out the way so that the paramedics could take care of her, she just about managed to lift her hand to reach out for him.

"Stay with me." Emmy said, feeling the warmth of Layton's hand wrapping around hers as he held her hand for a moment. The barrage of questions coming from the medics asking about how much pain she felt failed to reach her as she looked at the Professor.

As much as Layton wanted to stay and hold her, he had to prize his hand away as the Paramedics were now lifting her onto a stretcher and whisking her away to the hospital. Chasing after them, he left Clive and Grosky to deal with Jules whilst he got into his car and started it up. Little did he know that someone else was also following Emmy to the hospital and that it would be the last he saw of Emmy Altava for a while..  
><strong>*****<strong>


	11. A strangely isolated place

**Chapter 11: A Strangely Isolated Place**

**AUTHORS NOTE:** I want to thank the lovely Zillabean for being awesome enough to shift my writer's block and also for the fact she both proofed and edited this chapter for me! ALL MY HEARTS! Also, thanks again everyone for your reviews I hope you enjoy this latest chapter! (also excuse if parts go missing, for some reason formatting seems to go to shit when I upload it to FF X( )  
><strong>*****<strong>

Each new face that flickered over her person reminded Emmy where she was. The hospital lights were so bright it made her reluctant to open her eyes, especially when she remembered that she had been brought there having been battered one too many times by her father. Weak and alone, she angrily thought about how much she resented him. The bay she was in felt empty as ever as she lay there with only her thoughts for company.

_*Ha... Alone... Even Hershel couldn't hold onto me this time... and poor Dougie... He's done nothing to hurt anyone.* _She thought miserably as doctors kept barraging her with questions as they came in and out of her bay. Who was she? Did it hurt? When was her birthday? Was she allergic to anything? Emmy did not want to answer any of them._ *This is silly... I have no need for all this. I've endured worse…* _So when a thin looking doctor came over to see how she was, she paid him little attention.

"Miss Emmy Altava?"

_*Oh… leave me be...*_ She thought. _*I just want to be left alone... I'm so sick and tired of all this shit. I just want to go home and be done with this stupid case and my idiot father. Perhaps I will leave London behind and get away for a while. As much as I love Hershel, this is going to be the end of me if I carry on.*_

"Does anyone know you're here?", the doctor asked.

The brunette shook her head. She wondered if perhaps now that she had finally given an answer that they would let her rest for a bit. Her body ached with so much pain that she was not bothered when the doctor started wheeling her hospital bed out from the bay as her mind was distracted by the constant agony.

The lights on the ceiling raced by as she was pushed down the corridor. She almost felt like she was in a hospital drama the way they blinked by so quickly. It was unlike anything she'd ever experienced, like a bizarre passageway to the ending of her life as it caused various scenes of her past to flicker through her mind.

_*Mum... mum's death... me and Dougie playing at my uncle's house... meeting Hershel... meeting Luke... hmm... I wonder where we're going?... I want to get out of here, grab Dougie and take us away... maybe when we stop I can discharge myself from the hospital and go grab my poor cousin.*_

Her thoughts were interrupted as the doctor took a sudden left turn, going out of a set of doors and Emmy suddenly realized they were outside as the cold air seemed to crash over her like a wave._ *Outside? This doesn't seem right...*_

"What's going on?" She asked, wide-eyed as her bed was being lead towards a van. The doctor stopped, and showing a surprising amount of strength for someone so thin, he pushed her violently off the bed. Emmy fell backwards into the back of the van, crying out in pain as her battered frame landed with a thud.

"Now... I can finally add you to my collection..." The doctor laughed and slammed the doors shut, locking them as the terrified woman inside finally realized what was happening to her.  
><strong>*****<strong>

**Moments later...**

The waiting room in A&E was not a familiar place to him so as he entered, the first thing Layton did was speak to one of the nurses who was stood near the reception desk.

"Excuse me, my name is Hershel Layton. I'm here to see Emmy Altava, she was brought in by ambulance not so long ago I believe?" He asked, hoping to see her as soon as possible. The sight of her once again beaten to a pulp had greatly unnerved him._ *It's almost as if the forces themselves are doing their utmost to take her away from me.*_He thought sadly. No matter how much he had tried to protect Emmy, be it moving her into his home or taking care of her when she needed it, it seemed that she was doomed to always be out of his reach when she needed him.

"Alright, if you would like to take a seat next to that blonde woman I shall call you both through in a moment." the nurse said, gesturing to the seats before rushing off.

"Blonde woman?" He asked himself, a little confused before he turned around to see Koko La'Rue sobbing her pale blue eyes out in the waiting area. Layton was surprised to see her of all people but went over to her nonetheless.

"Miss La'Rue, I did not expect to see you here." He said, sitting down beside her. She looked as worried as he felt as she looked up at him with tears streaking mascara down her face.

"My Emmy!" She wailed, throwing herself at Layton. "I-I got a call f-from the *hic* paramedic... *sniff* I can't believe J-Jules did that to her." Koko sobbed.

"The paramedic called you?" He asked, a little puzzled, but trying to calm her at the same time. "Take a few breaths my dear, I'm sure Emmy will be alright. She's in very capable hands."

Koko nodded. "My friend Jason! He knows Emmy too!I... I'm Emmy's next of kin... I... did you see her? Did you see her before she came? Is she ok?" She pleaded. "I haven't seen her since new years! She ran off and I couldn't find her!"

Layton felt sympathy for Koko as the curly-haired blonde broke down into uncontrollable sobs. He had known the two girls had been old friends but he had underestimated Koko's love for Emmy.

"Yes... I did see her before hand. Miss La'Rue, you must calm down. Being in this state will not help anyone let alone Emmy." He said softly, putting a hand on her back. "Emmy will be alright…" As he said that, he felt his words had been spoken too soon as the nurse re-appeared looking pale and shocked.

"Mr. Layton, Miss La'Rue, I need you to come with me." the nurse said nervously.

Layton offered his hand and helped Koko up before the two of them followed the nurse through to A&E, but rather than being led to one of the bays, they were instead lead towards a police officer and into an empty room. Seeing the look on the officer's face made the Professor slightly unnerved.

"May I ask as to what is going on?" Layton asked, as Koko looked from him to the officer in confusion whilst the nurse closed the door behind them. He realized he recognized the Officer from one of the briefings he'd given on the case.

"Professor & Miss La'Rue... I'm afraid I have bad news... I think you should both sit down."

Feeling his breath catch a little, he chose to remain standing as Koko took a seat. "What's going on?" she asked nervously, her eyes still blinking away large tears.

The police officer took a breath, as if willing himself to be as professional as possible. "A few moments ago, myself and a colleague were was searching over the CCTV room and we noticed Emmy was being taken away by a doctor... One of the long-time hospital managers with us said that he'd never seen that doctor before. We have reason to believe that Miss altava has been kidnapped by the man you are investigating."

Anything that was said after that was blocked out as Koko began to shriek in horror, but it was nothing compared to what Layton felt. He felt sick to his stomach as he knew exactly who had taken her and what that man would do to her. Time was now of the essence. "Officer… I need you to take me to the station immediately!" He said, turning out of the room quickly. The officer followed, rushing to keep up with him.

"I can do so Professor. Do you have a plan?" the officer asked.

"Not yet...But time is short..."

Time that Emmy Altava did not have.  
><strong>*****<strong>

"WHAT? You mean to tell me that regardless of the measures put into place, you still failed to protect her!" Clive roared at a line of very startled and alarmed police officers just as Layton turned up at the station. The group of full-grown men were shaking and cowering at the sight of the suited agent bearing down on them.

"Get out of my sight! All of you!" Clive hissed, watching as the group of officers wasted no time in scattering. Layton was surprised to see such anger coming from the usuallybexpressionless Clive. His face was enough to make even him question how such a cold person could harbour such a violent and terrifying temper. Clive noticed the Professor's presence and cleared his throat a little as he calmed himself down.

"Professor... I apologize you had to see that. It seems a girl went missing last night by the name of Chessie Stanely." He said, once more back to his emotionless ways.

"She is not the only one... He's got Emmy." Layton said. His voice almost sounded strange to him as he said it, as if acknowledging what had happened made it real all of a sudden. He wondered if perhaps he was dreaming as it felt like he was on autopilot in an attempt to separate himself from the utter devastation he was feeling.

"When?" Clive asked simply.

"About an hour ago now, we must review the suspect lists urgently." The Professor said to Clive, walking past him to the office Clive had set up temporarily at the station for the case.

"We have all the suspects under surveillance though?" Clive questioned, but saw Layton shake his head.

"None of them is the man we are looking for. Somehow, we have overlooked someone. I need the staff lists as soon as possible!" He said, searching the office with Clive. He vaguely remembered seeing the list during one of their meetings so he was certain it was in the office somewhere. In his heart of hearts it was like he was searching for a key, something that would make sense of this entire case and put an end to it all. However he was not the one to find it as Clive got to the file with the list in it first and spread it out on his desk.

"This is the list we compiled for the case and the staff list for this academic year." Clive said as the two men looked at the list of names before them. Reading over them and comparing the two, Layton noticed something odd.

"Might I ask why James Crawford's name is not on the suspects list? After all, he is a professor at the university." he asked.

"Hmm... As far as I recall Professor Crawford left the day the Christmas holidays began." Clive said, as if it mattered very little.

"Do you happen to know why he left? It seems very odd that he would leave halfway through the year." The Professor frowned. James Crawford had been an unusual man but he was also a brilliant teacher.

"Yes, the reason he gave was that he wished to spend more time with his dying wife." Clive said as he looked at the Professor. "You are aware that his wife is being treated for cancer at present?"

"Indeed, It seems that it would make sense for him to want to spend time with her..." Layton said thoughtfully. _*Although it still doesn't seem right somehow...*_

"Oh, he also said he was planning on becoming a priest at the old church... St. Giles I do believe." Clive added.

Layton was thoughtful as he digested this information and he said, "I suppose that would make him Father James..."

His heart stopped as it hit him and his head felt dizzy and sick.

_*Father James... that urban legend... the church... the cancer.. .the victims being smothered so they weren't in pain when they died...*_

"...Professor?"

"Good God! Arrange back up immediately and meet me at St. Giles! There's no time!" Layton called as he darted out of the door.

Clive stood where he was, processing what had just happened and he gave a small nod as if to acknowledge to himself that he too had realized James Crawford was the killer. He pulled his phone from the inside of his jacket and made a call.

_"Ghost."_

"We have found the killer, Mr. Paul."

_"Good. You have your orders."_

"Understood."

_"Another thing... We are sending the Groke. She will be with you momentarily."_

Clive hung up and put his phone back into his jacket, looking nervous. The only thing he feared other than losing Flora was now going to be assisting him.

"Morra Fallow." He breathed.

*********  
>"Wake up! Wake up! For the love of God, please wake up!" came a panicked and terror stricken voice as Emmy awoke to find the tear-stained face of a dark-haired girl staring down at her. The blue eyes searched for any sign of hope.<p>

The last thing Emmy remembered was being in the back of the van before the doctor appeared again and she was smothered with a familiar-smelling chemical until she passed out. Now, she was looking up at a high ceiling, as if she was in a church.

"Am I dead?"

"You're awake!" The girl breathed, placing shaking and broken hands on Emmy's shoulder as the girl curled up beside Emmy. "Not yet... but he will soon… oh fuck fuck fuck! He's going to kill us! He's going to kill us both! He took her hair! All of it!" She whimpered. "He took Tara's hair!" Emmy realized this must be another victim of the killer who had also been kidnapped and she was almost about to slip into fear and panic until she took a deep breath and made a decision. _*If this is the serial killer, I'm in serious trouble but I can potentially get the two of us out of here. Stay calm and focused. If I can beat Jules, I can escape that scrawny man.*_

Emmy made an attempt to sit up but her legs and arms were bound infront of her with rope and… thorns. They were digging in and breaking her skin each time she moved. _*Thorns?* _she thought, and doing her best not to panic like the girl beside her, she took a shaky breath and looked at the girl. "What's your name?"

"C... Chessie... Chessie Stanley." She breathed, trying to hide her face in Emmy's shoulder.

"Chessie… I'm Emmy. Listen to me and listen carefully, I need you to sit me up so I can look around. Can you do that for me?" She asked, watching the girl shake her head.

"He broke my hands." she said, showing Emmy her fingers which were bloody and distorted. The bruising showed they'd been stamped on. Emmy wretched and she was about to be sick until she shook her head. _*you need to stay calm and focused*_

"Alright... Well stop me falling over for the moment..." she said, as she managed to wriggle her sore and beaten body until she was sat up. Looking around, she realized she was in the church of St. Giles, sat at the foot of the altar.

"This explains the thorns..." Emmy said, looking at how her and Chessie had been bound and then up to the crucifix on the wall. "Alright... this is going to hurt but..." she said and Chessie whimpered in fright as Emmy began to tease at the rope and thorns with her teeth in an attempt to losen the rope. The thorns cut her lips and face as she bit and pulled as quickly as she could but in Emmy's experience, this was hardly painful compared to the fights she'd endured against Jules.

"What... what are you doing? He'll break your hands too!" Chessie said in alarm.

Spitting the blood away for the moment, Emmy shook her head "No, he won't. I'm going to get us out of here."

Just as she said that, the doors of the church swung open to reveal James Crawford. He was coming down the altar, carrying a woman who was frail and bald with him as she strode past the two women and placed the frail body from his arms and gently onto the altar.

"Sshh, my darling wife… It will be over soon. I have found more angels to pass their dark locks onto you..."

Chessie was now shaking violently, hysterical tears flooding down her face as Emmy used her hands to hide her bloody lips. The scrawny professor placed a kiss on the lips of his wife who was barely conscious, dying slowly before the three of them before he turned to a box and pulled out a wig. Emmy stared at it, thinking it strange as it seemed to be made up of bits from other hair pieces. Then she saw the limp bits of flesh hanging off it, and she wretched_. *Oh God, this is someone's scalp that had strands of hair crudely sewn onto it.*_

The part that made Emmy vomit once again as Chessie screamed in horror was that it was not complete, meaning that he intended to add the hair of his current captives to it…


End file.
